Vive la vida y olvida tu edad
by irwin321
Summary: Soy Isabella Cullen tengo 17 años y estoy casada con un hombre de 32 años llamado Edward Cullen.
1. prefacio

Pov Bella 17 años

Hola Mi nombre es Isabella swan mejor dicho bella swan o eso era antes de que Edward entrara a mi vida.

Tengo 17 años y estoy casada con un hombre de 32 años llamado Edward Cullen. Se preguntarán cómo termine casada con Edward.

Pues mira mi historia comienza muchísimo antes de que entrara a mi vida.


	2. Mi historia

Cuando yo tenía 10 años toda mi familia falleció en un accidente, yo no estaba ahí porque me había enojado con todos y había escapado de mi casa a la casa de mi mejor amiga. Hubo una falla de gas había fuga nadie se dio cuenta mi tío llegó se sentó en la sala sin ningún aviso previo prendió un cigarro y la casa explotó. Yo me enteré dos días después cuando el abogado llegó por mí a la casa de mejor amiga me dijo que tendría que ir a un lugar dónde viviría de ahora en adelante y que con suerte un día llegaría una familia y me llevarían con ellos a mi nuevo hogar,( no se me permitió ir al funeral ).

pues eso jamás sucedió me llevaron al orfanato ya que ninguno de mis familiares se quiso hacer cargo de mí. Ya que ellos creían que yo también debí haber muerto.

Estuve en El orfanato durante 6 años nadie quiso adoptar muy pues todas las parejas buscaban bebés y yo ya era demasiado grande hasta que un día en una cena de caridad con los benefactores de la escuela del orfanato, nos llevaron a los chicos con el promedio más alto para presumirnos frente a ellos y lograr que dieran más dinero para la escuela y ahí fue cuando lo vi por primera vez.


	3. mi historia parte 2

Flashback

estoy sumamente nerviosa es una cena muy elegante y yo de uniforme de la escuela sentía que todas estaban con sus ojos sobre mí me sonroje y simplemente estaba mirando el piso sentada en mi lugar sin moverme.Que esto acabe ya por favor, que venga la directora y me diga con su petulante voz "Isabella puedes irte". Lastima que eso no pasara.

Escuché cómo se abría la puerta alcé mi mirada y ahí está un ángel que ha venido a salvar me, quedé embobada viéndolo hasta que una de mis compañeras me comenzo a sacudir suavemente por el hombro y me dijo:

Hey bella ya te toca dar tu discurso

\- He si si discurso.

Demonios había olvidado por completo el discurso viendo al ángel. Cómo era la chica con el promedio más alto de toda la escuela tenía que dar el discurso de apertura y bienvenida a los benefactores. Odio ser el centro de atención pero no me pude negar.

Me paré sintiendo mis mejillas aún más rojas que antes aunque fuera imposible. caminé lentamente hasta el podio subir las escaleras rogando al cielo no caerme.

-buenas noch eess- comence a tartamudear un poco y me puse más nerviosa ahora todos estaban viendo a la chica estúpida que no podía pronunciar bien un simple saludo. Quadre los hombros respire profundo y mi programe automáticamente como un robot- para mí hoy es un placer estar aquí frente a todos ustedes…- dije mi discurso automáticamente un poco rápido dudo que alguien haya entendido bien a lo que me refería la directora simplemente me vio con cara creí que lo ibas a arruinar bajé del podio y me volví a sentar.

Así pasó la hora más larga y aburrida del mundo había perdido de vista a mi ángel me resigné y volví a mi posición inicial. De pronto sentí un arma inundar mis fosas nasales hasta lo imposible todos mis pensamientos dejaron de tener coherencia y alce la vista para ver de dónde provenía ese perfume y lo vi parado frente a mí y yo con mi cara de estúpida Dios mío qué estoy haciendo debería decir algo debería quedarme callada o esperar a que él diga algo?, por favor ayúdame di algo antes de que yo diga algo idiota y arruine este momento por favor, por favor.

Después de mi monólogo interno decidí que era mejor que yo hablara o por lo menos lo intentará.

-buennnas nochess- mierda sigo balbuceando- en qué le puedo ayudar

-buenas noches- dijo él ángel con la voz más hermosa que jamás he escuchado- me ayudaría si me concede esta pieza.

Espera que acaba de decir es una pregunta o más bien fue una orden no lo sé sólo sé que espero mi respuesta y lo único que pude hacer fue asentir.

Él tomó mi mano y nos guía hasta la pista de baile, qué estoy haciendo yo no sé bailar y voy a hacer el ridículo. Voy a tener que usar toda mi concentración para no caerme , o pisarlo, o no kierda y si lo piso?, no por favor no tragame tierra.

Y si le digo que me torci el pie y ya no puedo bailar, me tengo que calmar o sufrire una combustión espontanea y sera mas vergonzoso. Bien Bella respira, todo va a salir bien.

La canción que sonaba en el fondo era una de mis favoritas moondance. Comemzo colocando mis manos en el lugar correcto h despues el puso sus manos en mi cintura, se sentia tan bien su toque, me preoducia una pequeña corriente que no se como explicar.

-Y digame señorita que tal ha ido su noche- espera me esta hablando, tengo que contestar pero que digo, no puedo con entrarme en intentar hablar y no pisarlo al mismo tiempo

-baaastante agradable, gracias y le a gustado la cena?

-la cena estuvo bien, pero con su perdon el vino fue de lo mas desagradable, no cree?

-ammm no lo probe por suerte

-y digame señorita ...

\- solo digame bella por favor.

\- bien bella cuenteme algo sobre usted

-algo sobre mi?, como que?

\- que le gusta hacer en su tiempo libre?

-. me gusta mucho leer

Me he quedado sorprendida con él es tan fácil bailar incluso parezco una muñeca de cristal tengo Gracias y todo es gracias a él que me guía la perfección me he quedado prendada de él.

-excelente baile, Es usted muy buena bailarina- si yo sigo perdido en esa voz esa voz- me temo que debo marcharme esa hora pero antes me gustaría saber su nombre.

Demonios ya se tiene que ir o lo aburri , soy tan sosa, _ammm hola hay alguien en casa toc toc, tienes que decirle tu nombre. _cierto gracias estúpida conciencia _hey yo no soy la que nos hace ver como retrasadas frente a un hermoso ángel._

-muchas gracias por guiarme en el baile si no hubiera sido un desastre Mi nombre es Bella- no mierda no- digoooo Isabella swan y usted es??

Me estoy haciendo ilusiones porque quería saber mi nombre sólo debe ser por cortesía demonios y estoy alargado su plática el sólo está siendo amable y yo como tonta ilusionandome.

-Isabella un hermoso nombre Mi nombre es Edward Cullen. Hasta pronto señorita- su forma de pronunciar mi nombre era tan tan... me proboco un cosquilleo extraño en todo mi cuerpo.

Yo con mi estupidez solo vi como se marchaba y lo único que pude hacer es asentir como idiota a la nada

Fin del flashback


	4. El inicio de nuestra historia

Y así fue cómo termine siendo adoptada por Edward Cullen una semana después.

Flashback

Demonios que hice?, fue porque lo que dije en el evento de la semana pasada. Estoy sumamente nerviosa pues me han sacado en mi salón de clases porque la directora quiere hablar conmigo. Mientras camino a la dirección estoy pensando en todas las cosas que he hecho, por qué motivo me podría querer la directora.

Por fin ha llegado a la puerta estoy apunto de tocar pero alguien me sorprende abriendo antes la puerta, es la directora.

-adelante Isabella te estábamos esperando

Entre y me senté en una de las sillas con la mirada gacha no me di cuenta de que había alguien sentado al lado de mí, era el Ángel es Edward Cullen.

Me puse aún más roja si es que será posible.

Bien Isabella te preguntarás por qué estás aquí- simplemente asentí no podía pensar coherentemente con el ángel al lado de mí- bien, te tengo una maravillosa noticia por fin has sido adoptada.

Alce mi cara con la duda pintada en mi rostro que está diciendo esta mujer yo adoptada a los 16 años , quién demonios va a querer a una hija adoptiva tan grande todos buscan bebés y yo claramente no lo soy.

La directora el ver la duda en mi rostro aclaró rápidamente.

así es Isabella ha sido adoptada nada más y nada menos que por el señor Cullen.

Espera espera, yo adoptada por el señor cucu..., el Ángel perfecto. sentí que iba a desmayarme en cualquier momento pero no arruinaría ese momento y como un idiota simplemente asentí y esbocé una tímida sonrisa.

-y qué te parece a Isabella?-

El Ángel me está hablando demonios que contestó que contestó

-me agrada la la idea-mierda Es que casi nunca voy a poder hablar bien enfrente de él.

-pues perfecto señor Cullen eso sería todo podrá recoger a su nueva hija el próximo viernes.

\- muchas gracias directora pero me temo que debo pedirle otro favor.

-dígame señor cullen en lo que le puedo ayudar

-sé que es un poco precipitado pero podría pasar por Isabela mañana mismo, el viernes tengo una serie de reuniones muy importantes y me sería muy difícil reagendar las y tendría que mandar por Isabela y realmente quiero venir por ella personalmente.

-o por supuesto señor Cullen no hay ningún problema.

-excelente muchas gracias directora nos vemos mañana Isabella.

Hasta yo me olvidado que estaba aquí sólo pude asentir cuando menciono mi nombre y qué reacción solamente de una sonrisa tímida y un Gracias posteriormente la directora me sacó de su oficina y me mandó a mi cuarto que compartía con todas las niñas de mi edad a preparar mi maleta para mañana.

cuando estuve en el cuarto que estaba solo porque todos se encontraban en clases. Me di cuenta de que no extrañaré este lugar realmente nunca tuve una amiga verdadera, bien a deshacerme de todos esos pensamientos tristes ahora tendré una familia tendré al ángel perfecto para mí.

ay no espera no va a ser para mí seguramente él está casado y habló con su esposa le dí lastima o con su novia y ahora seré su hija, podré vivir con esa tortura? mientras él besa a otra que no soy yo, claro me puedo conformar viéndolo desde la lejanía de mí al ser feliz con ella.

Deseche esos pensamientos tristes ahora, lo importante es concentrarme debo recoger todas mis cosas aunque realmente no son muchas.

abrí la pequeña maleta que me entregado la directora en ella meto mi ropa. La poca que tengo para los días de excursión y los fines de semana mis pocos zapatos y mi mayor tesoro mis libros los pocos,libros que me han obsequiado a lo largo de estos años mis maestros.

Un par de horas más tarde….

Bien ya es de noche y ahora estoy dormida mejor dicho dando vueltas en la cama intentando dormir mañana temprano vendrá por mí el señor Cullen y empezar una nueva vida junto a él y su esposa.

Fin del flashback

y así fue como Edward entro en mi vida.


	5. Nuestra nueva vida

Isabella swan 15 años

Hoy me he despertado muy temprano estoy muy cansada, tengo ojeras sé que mi aspecto debería sér el mejor, ya que él vendrá por mí y no quiero que me vea así. pero no pude dormir realmente nada, mis sueños o. mejor dicho pesadillas estuvieron perturbados por los recuerdos.

Me levanto tranquilamente de mi cama pues es muy temprano y no quiero despertar a nadie más, tomo la ropa que deje preparada anoche sobre la cómoda y me dirijo al baño tomo una ducha rápida ya que pronto se despertaran todas y no quiero hacer fila. Me lavo los dientes metódicamente, después cepillo mi cabello y trató de maquillarme un poco con el rímel de una compañera, realmente yo no sirvo para el maquillaje.

bien después del desayuno estoy dando vueltas en el dormitorio ya que todos han ido a sus clases, yo no tengo, por obvias razones, ahora sólo estoy esperando a que venga por mí.

cuando finalmente son las 10 la directora me manda a llamar y me dice que es hora de irme, bien estoy lista tengo que ser fuerte

_ bien bella tu puedes_

salgo por la puerta principal del horfanato y el esta perfecto, recargado en un volvo.

-Buenos días- susurró débilmente espero que él me haya escuchado no quiero parecer grosera

-Buenos días Isabella- por Dios este hombre desborda confianza por todos lados -permíteme ayudarte con tu maleta.

Toma mi maleta de entre mis manos y nos dirigimos al Volvo plateado, el introduce mi maleta en la cajuela y abre para mí el asiento del copiloto murmuró débilmente un Gracias y me introduzco en el auto mientras veo que él lo rodea y se sienta en el asiento del conductor.

El viaje Es realmente tranquilo, vamos en silencio pero es el silencio cómodo interrumpido sólo por la música que sale del estéreo, es música clásica y suena realmente hermosa desearía conocer más sobre esta música y no ser tan ignorante.

para que asi él y yo tuvieramos un tema de conversación, y no sea aburrá con mí sosa presencia.

-bien hemos llegado espero que te guste la casa he mandado acomodar un cuarto especialmente para ti, si no te gusta puedes decorarlo de manera diferente eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con él es tu espacio

quito mi mirada de la ventana para toparme con una mansión. el teclea los códigos de acceso y el portón automático se abre dejándonos ver una imponente fuente. la rodea y nos espera un mayordomo toma las llaves del carro. Edward baja mi maleta y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada.

-espero que te guste la casa es muy grande y puedes explorar en cuanto te hayas instalado siéntete libre esta es tu casa.

_ donde estara su esposa?_buena pregunta conciencia. quisiera preguntarle pero no quirro que piense que soy una entrometida.

he quedado anonadada ante la imponente casa. al abrir las puertas se ve una escalera tipo princesa en el medio se encuentra una puerta del roble en la parte superior supongo que debe ser un salón para fiestas las escaleras continúan y guían a más habitaciones Edward me lleva hacia mi habitación

es una habitación muy grande es de mi colores favoritos cafes y verdes.

-es preciosa- murmuró- Gracias

-bien te dejo para que te instales cualquier cosa estaré en el estudio, está en la parte de abajo te veré en la cena.

sin más se marchó dejándome en una enorme habitación todo está hermoso, comienzo por acomodar mi ropa en el clóset es muy poca y queda casi vacío. Acomodo mis libros en las repisas que están encima de un escritorio. me veo por un momento en el espejo de cuerpo completo y me doy cuenta de que estoy fuera de lugar todo es tan lujoso, elegante, hermoso y yo tan simple, yo no encajo aquí. Un golpe en la puerta me sobresalta. Al abrirla me encuentro con una señora de edad media sonriéndome amablemente.

-buenas noches señorita, Mi nombre es elizabeth soy el ama de llaves pero usted puede decirme ely

-buenas noches un gusto por favor llámame bella

-igual es un gusto bella El señor me ha mandado avisar que la cena está lista que te espera en el comedor.

_estara ahi su esposa?_

me quedé pensando un momento en eso y ely ya está en la esquina del pasillo, la sigo antes de que me deje y me pierda, bajamos las escaleras y entramos al comedor me siento en la silla lado derecho de la cabecera espero que este lugar esté bien y no incomode a nadie.

-qué tal, te ha gustado la habitación,? - dice Edgar entrando el comedor se ve tan perfecto se ha quitado la corbata, se ha desabrochado los botones de inicio de su camisa, y la lleva las mangas dobladas hasta el codo.

-sí muchas gracias señor todo ha sido perfecto- susurro mientras veo mis pies y juego con mis manos por debajo de la mesa en un acto de nervios

-mira bella de ahora en adelante vivimos juntos como familia espero que dejes de llamarme señor y hablarme de usted dime Edward y háblame de tú

asiento con la cara completamente sonrojada pues él tiene razón es muy tonto que le hable de usted si viviremos juntos.

_al parecer solo seremos nosotros._

él me dice que hable de mí pero simplemente me niego no quiero hablar de mí así que comienzo a preguntarle sobre su familia su trabajo sus relaciones personales y me entero de que es soltero no tiene no tiene ningún compromiso.

_hay esperanza, por algo dicen que es lo último que muere. _

y una tonta y pequeña luz en mi corazón se enciende y parpadea mientras me grita hay esperanza.


	6. El inicio de algo más ?

Hola, quiero aclarar algo: la historia es de mi propiedad, no es una adaptación y obviamente saben de quién son los personajes.

* * *

Isabella Cullen 15 años seis meses después

Hoy se cumplen 6 meses desde que había llegado a vivir con el. han sido los mejores 6 meses de mi vida los más felices ahora voy a una escuela para señoritas en la que Edward me inscribió, por las tardes antes de la cena siempre procura leerme algo sobre arte, la primera guerra mundial ( le encanta, en lo personal prefiero la segunda), el universo, biología o enseñarme un poco a tocar el piano, él es tan perfecto en estos 6 meses me enamorado de él.

Los fines de semana salimos me lleva a conocer nuevos lugares vamos a museos, jardines botánicos, eventos de caridad, eventos sociales, conciertos de música clásica todo eso me encanta lo adoro.

No te abruma ni un poco qué en todo este tiempo no te haya presentado a nadie de su familia?, Sabes qué tiene 2 hermanos, no conoces sus nombres, sabes qué su padre es doctor, pero de ahí en fuera…

Si pero, he visto que habla con su madre, y ya cállate tengo deberes del colegio. Estúpida conciencia tiene razón.

Estoy muy nerviosa pues hoy Edward me dijo que llegaría tarde me mandó un mensaje por el celular que él me compró, hoy es un día importante, pues discutiremos a dónde iremos de vacaciones ya que se acercan las vacaciones de verano, él me dijo que quiere que sea algo especial pues son nuestras primeras vacaciones juntos.

A las 8 estoy sentada en el comedor esperando nerviosa, en mi lugar de siempre al costado derecho de la cabeza de la mesa, al lado de Edward.

Edward entró 5 min después.

-buenas noches ISA- Edward es él único qué me dice isa en lugar de Bella- lamento haberte hecho esperar.

Dice esto besándome la frente, y después se sienta en su lugar dejándome como un tomate, en este tiempo ya nos hemos acostumbrado a mis sonrojos.

-hola- yo soy muy simple y tímida a su lado- no te preocupes, acabo de bajar.

-bien Ely la cena por favor - dice un poco alto para qué Ely lo escuché- dime Isa qué tal a ido tu día?

Así transcurren las cenas con Edward, siempre hablando amenamente sobre lo que ocurrió durante el día, cuando terminamos de cenar me pide que lo acompañe a su estudio, para discutir el tema de las vacaciones.

-siéntate isa- me dice mientras se dirige al otro lado del escritorio y saca dos carpetas y me tiende una- bien pues dentro de la carpeta están los destinos que he considerado, chécalos y dime si te agrada uno o quieres ir a otro lugar que no esté ahí .

Me siento como en una reunión muy importante de negocios, me siento nerviosa y como reflejo me empiezo a morder el labio.

Abro la carpeta y en la primera página puedo ver fotos de new york, en la segunda veo una casa de campo frente a un lago, y en la tercera veo una playa creo que es Cancún. Y en cada foto hay una descripción del lugar.

Edward revisa la misma carpeta creo. Me descubre mirándolo y me regala mi sonrisa torcida favorita, automáticamente me sonrojo.

-bien qué tal cuál te gusta más?

-Qué tal es la vista del lago en esta época del año?- realmente no me gustan las grandes ciudades como new york y creo que en esta época la playa está muy llena.

-es realmente hermosa- dice y creo que lo escuché susurrar- como tú- debo estar alucinando. Sacudo mi cabeza y me concentro en la carpeta.

-pues a mí me gustaría ir a ahí y a ti?

-si, Ami igual tiene tiempo que no voy y la temperatura del lago en esta época del año es perfecta para nadar.- dice un poco emocionado- yo dispongo de un mes de vacaciones a partir de la próxima semana, tu cuando sales de vacaciones en el colegio?

-este viernes

-bien pues partiremos el lunes de la próxima semana, si te parece?

-claro si.

-el sábado podemos ir al centro comercial, por si te hace falta algo de de ropa o trajes de baño por que Ami si- dice soltando una pequeña risita - qué dices?

-hee si - no puedo evitar sonar patética. esbozo una pequeña sonrisa - bueno, hasta mañana Edward - dijo esto me levanto y él hace lo mismo me guia hasta la puerta de su estudio y cómo él caballero qué es la abre doy un paso afuera.

-Isa no se te olvida algo?- me pregunta desde la puerta, doy vuelta sobre mis pasos sonrojada. demonios no le di su beso de las buenas noches es una costumbre que hemos adoptado desde que llegué a vivir con el. Me da mi beso en la frente y yo le doy el suyo, aunque se tenga que agachar y yo poner de puntillas para alcanzar su frente no parece importarle - ahora si que descanses Isa.

* * *

solo sonrió sonrojada por nuestro contacto íntimo y me voy. En la escalera no puedo contener mi emoción y dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa cómo la idiota enamorada que soy.

* * *


	7. El inicio de algo más? pt2

**Hola, debido a la contingencia actual, trataré de ser más constante.****Canción: Valentine de 5 seconds of summer.****les recomiendo escuchar la canción cuando lean este capítulo.****saludos lo mejores deseos para todos,.****#stayhome.**

* * *

**Dias después**

**(sábado)**

Eran las 12 del día y ya me estaba preparando para salir al centro comercial con Edward. No sabía qué ponerme así qué decidí algo sencillo un vestido ligero, amarillo con bordado floreado en la parte de abajo y un sombrero redondo amarillo, para no quemarme con el sol y unas sandalias cafés deje mi cabello al natural.

Baje rápido pues ya eran las 12:15, y no quería hacer esperar a Edward. Justo cuando me faltaban dos escalones levanté la vista y vía Edward entonces mi concentración se fue al demonio y mis pies se atoraron,. Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto de mi cara vs el suelo pero esto no sucedió.

Abrí mis ojos al escuchar la voz de Edward- estás a salvo deberías de tener más cuidado- esto último lo dijo con un tono de reproche.

Genial ahora reafirmante su teoría de que eres una idiota.!!

Cállate!!!!!

Solo asentí, estaba demasiado avergonzada. Caminamos a la entrada y ya nos esperaba el chófer con él Lamborghini murciélago de Edward listo y con las llaves en mano. Edward tomó las llaves de auto y cómo él caballero qué es me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

Cuando empezamos el viaje al centro comercial Edward puso música, ya que siempre viajamos en un cómodo silencio.

Edward comenzó a cantar sube mente al par que 5 seconds of summer al son de Valentine , sentí un calor especial en mi pecho cuando Edward desvió su vista de la carretera para mirarme directamente a los ojos mientras cantaba el coro de la canción,.

_It don't matter, be combative or be sweet cherry pie__(__It don't matter just as long as I get all you tonight_

Me derretí y me perdí en esos pozos esmeraldas por unos segundos qué me parecieron insuficientes, necesitaba más de él, pero la carretera era primordial. Fulmine con la mirada a la carretera por robarme la atención de Edward. Resto del viaje fue un poco aburrido y desesperante ya que Edward no ve volteo a ver después del momento que compartimos.

O quizás no hubo ningún momento, y tú con toda tu desesperación, lo hostigamos.

Sabes decido que a partir de ahora te ignorare, así que allá más fácil para las dos y cállate!!

-a dónde quieres ir primero?-me preguntó amablemente Edward cuando llegamos al centro comercial.

-mmm no sé a dónde quieres ir tú? - le devolví la pregunta, realmente no soy fan de las compras cómo la mayoría de chicas de mi edad.

-bien pues primero vamos por los trajes de baño.-Edward tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos a una tienda de natación

-buenas tardes, los puedo ayudar en algo- dijo la dependienta cuando entramos a la tienda.

-buenas tardes estamos buscando trajes de baño - dijo Edward

-Excelente nos acaban de llegar unos de dos piezas magníficos- dijo la señorita mirándome- por allá están los de caballero- le dijo a Edward señalando el otro lado de la tiend, es raro ver que las chicas manden a volar a Edward, generalmente cuando salimos a algún lugar, las chicas me ignoran y atienden a Edward como si estuviera solo..- usted señorita por acá acompañarme- dijo muy amablemente y la seguí, mientras veía sobre mi hombro como Edward se dirigía al otro lado de la tienda. Con una sonrisa en el rostro y negando con la cabeza?

-Esta temporada están de moda los bañadores al estilo de Marilyn Monroe.- dijo la señorita de nombre Carmen, eran muy amable, me caía muy bien

-cuantos trajes de baño me recomienda llevar para un viaje de aproximadamente un mes?- le pregunté a Carmen.

-yo llevaría 30 uno para cada día- dijo riendo- pero sospecho que tú no eres muy fan de las compras- asentí con una enorme sonrisa ella era tan amable y genial.- te recomiendo llevar mínimo 10.

-bien.

Después de 30 minutos.

-isa- escuché la voz de Edward cuando me estaba probando el último traje de baño.

-si?- pregunté desde adentro del probador, un tanto incómoda, ya que él traje de baño qué me había traído Carmen era muy revelador.

-aun te falta mucho?- me preguntó Edward

-mmm no ya casi.- le dije mientras me comenzaba a quitar Rápidamente en traje de baño y me ponía mi ropa.-ya listo- dije saliendo con 11 trajes de baño qué pena espero que no cuesten tanto

-bien te falta algo más?- me preguntó mientras caminábamos hacia la caja

\- mm creo que no- le contesté- solo voy a devolver uno.

-por qué no te ha gustado?, Podemos ver otras opciones.

-no esta bien solo que no es para mí.

-por qué no es para ti? Enséñamelo.- me pidió Edward y yo no le puedo negar nada a él.

Tome el traje de baño, negro de dos piezas y se lo mostré, con toda la vergüenza del momento sentía mi cara como un tomate.

-en mi opinión no es tan mal, pero si no te sientes cómoda con él, no lo lleves, aunque a veces es divertido hacer locuras, por ejemplo yo compraré un kayak, siempre he querido uno así qué por qué no?

Las palabras de Edward me dejaron pensando, tenía razón lo llevaré, además no es cómo qué me va a ver medio mundo.

Edward me hacía sentir más confianza en mí, quizás se debe a que gracias a él ya no soy tan ignorante, incluso creo que ahora ya tengo temas de qué hablar con él sin aburrir.

-quieres ir por un helado - me preguntó cuando ya estábamos saliendo de la tienda.

-si

Estábamos sentados disfrutando de nuestro helado en silencio cuando de repente Edward me preguntó

-qué tal tu helado?

-delicioso, quieres probar le ofrecí

-si, pero solo si tú pruebas el mío

-no lo sé Edward no me gusta él de chocomenta

-lo has probado antes?

-no pero no me agrada la idea de combinar chocolate con menta

\- cómo puedes decir que algo no te gusta si no siquiera le has dado la oportunidad

-bueno- le di de mi helado y él me dió del suyo me sonroje por la intimidad del gesto

-qué tal te gusto- me preguntó mientras se acercaba mucho a mi rostro y con su pulgar limpiaba la comisura de mi labio.

Nos fuimos acercando poco a poco hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron solo un segundo en él que cerré mis ojos y disfrute el suave roce de los labios de Edward.

Él al darse cuenta se separó de golpe. Nos quedamos en silencio por un minuto qué se me hizo eterno.

-vamos aún faltan cosas por comprar- dijo recuperando su sonrisa, Tomó mi mano y seguimos caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero nosotras sabemos qué pasó.!!

Después de haber comprado todo lo que necesitábamos. Caminábamos hacia él auto de Edward.

-isa - me llamo Edward

-qué sucede?

\- olvidamos comprar una pelota de playa y juguetes para él agua- me dijo h no pude aguantar la risa que me dió verlo como un niño pequeño.- no te burles de mí estoy hablando en serio.

-no me estoy burlando de ti, bien. Vamos pero primero dejemos las bolsas en auto y regresamos.

-si

Finalmente Luego de una visita rápida a la tienda de juguetes y de dos pistolas para agua, pelotas de playa, y muchos juguetes más, regresamos a casa para cenar.

Cenamos con tranquilidad sin hablar de nada en especial, yo aún sigo pensando en él beso, cómo se sintió. Cuando terminamos la cena me disponía a irme a dormir hoy caminamos mucho y estaba cansada.

-buenas noches - le dije a Edward mientras me acercaba para darle su beso de buenas noches en la frente, cuando me volvió a sorprender dándome un pico (nota del autor: en mi Pais le dicen pico a lo besos cortos en los labios).

-buenas noches- dijo Edward dejándome en mi sitio vi como subia a su recamara con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Después de mi aturdimiento subía A Mi habitación a dormir.

Desde ese día Edward y yo nos besábamos siempre de la misma forma, ninguno de los dos decía nada al respecto. Incluso ya me he acostumbrado, ya me sonrojo menos cuando lo hace sin previo aviso, por ejemplo cuando me está leyendo y yo estoy recortada con mi cabeza sobre sus piernas de repente nuestras miradas se cruzan, me acaricia el pelo y me besa, para después continuar leyendo.

Esto parece el inicio de algo o bueno eso espero.


	8. Limerencia

Pov Edward 31 años

Acabamos de llegar a la casa del lago, Isabella estaba muy emocionada. Él solo verla sonreír, él ver qué es feliz eso sin duda es algo que me hace sonreir a mi, por qué realmente deseo que esa sonrisa se mantenga en su rostro.

Ven te mostraré tu habitación- le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el pasillo, tomándola de la mano por sorpresa.

\--está será tu habitación, la de enfrente es la mía por si necesitas cualquier cosa-le dije señalando mi habitación. -qué te parece si nos vemos para cenar- ella solo asintió con sus hermosos mejillas sonrojadas- bueno te dejo para que te instales ISA.-le di un pico como siempre.

Con eso me metí a mi habitación carajo necesito una buena ducha fría, el roce de sus labios junto con ese precioso de sonrojo hizo que cierta parte de mi anatomía despertara.

Entre al cuarto, avente mi maleta en la cama y corrí directo al baño, cuando salí del baño me di cuenta que no lleve mi ropa por la prisa de meterme a duchar, tome una toalla y me la amarre a la cintura, dejando mi abdomen expuesto.

Me dirijo a abrir la maleta. -carajo- digo al darme cuenta de que esa maleta no es mía, tiene toda la ropa de isa, tomó su pequeño sujetador entre mis manos, e inconscientemente me lo llevo a la nariz e inhaló su esencia. Mierda de nada sirvió mi ducha fría,. Regreso la prenda a dónde la tomé, cierro la maleta.

Salgo a la habitación de enfrente y tocó la puerta.

-isa- digo en un tono alto, ya qué no habré la puerta.

-ssii?- tartamudea Isabella cuando abre la puerta y me ve, noto que se queda viendo mi abdomen y se sonroja.

Después veo qué ella está igual que yo, recién duchada y con una toalla agarrada por debajo de los hombros.

-esssste yooo- digo con nervios, me aclaro la garganta para ocultarlo- vengo a dejarte tu maleta al parecer las he confundido-

Solo asiente y me deja pasar al cuarto, veo la mata en la cama la tomo y en ese lugar dejó la otra. Me doy la vuelta y veo a Isabella completamente sonrojada mordiéndose el labio, al lado de la puerta.

No me resisto más a mis impulsos acortó la distancia entre nosotros, tomó entre mis manos su rostro y la beso, más apasionado de lo normal esperó no asustarla, en un inicio se queda quieta, cuando comprendo que no me quiere besar me voy separando, pero sorpresivamente me pasa las manos por la nuca reteniendome y me comienza a besar. Es tan dulce, tierna e inocente.

Nos separamos a falta de aire pero seguimos abrazados me doy cuenta que se puso de puntitas para besarme. Es lo que me encanta de ella su ternura e inocencia la hacen tan irresistible. Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que pierda el control por completo. La tomó de la cintura y la cargo sin esfuerzos a mi altura y la beso de piquito, la dejó en el piso con mucho cuidado. Doy un paso atrás

-bien te veo en la cena- dijo tomó la maleta y salgo lo más rápido que puedo de la habitación, y regresó a la ducha.


	9. vacaciones

chicas me van a matar, este cap va a ntes de 2 copas.

* * *

Pov Bella 16 años

Después de instalarme y vestirme. Bajo a cenar. Aún sigo con él shock del beso, inconscientemente mi mano va a mis labios y los recorren recordando el roce de sus labios.

Como veo que aún es temprano para cenar, decidió explorar la casa, hay una biblioteca, la estancia es muy grande y tiene una chimenea, todo es muy hermoso y elegante con un estilo rústico, por fin llegó a la cocina y veo a Edward.

Inconscientemente me acerco y le doy un pico.

-hola qué haces?

-hola poniendo a calentar la cena.

-por qué no me dijiste que no había cocinera yo con gusto podría cocinar

-si hay cocinera pero solo trabaja medio tiempo, ya que tiene que cuidar a sus hijos y nos deja la comida y cena en el refri solo es cuestión de calentarla en el horno. No te preocupes quiero que disfrutes las vacaciones y no que te la pases cocinando.

-bien, en qué te ayudo?

-en lo que yo caliento la comida porque no pones la mesa?

Asentí y comencé a poner la mesa después de cenar Edward me propuso leerme algo antes de dormir lo cual yo acepte encantada nos dirigimos a la estancia.

-ve a la biblioteca y trae el libro que quieras mientras prendo la chimenea.- me dijo pues ya comenzaba a hacer frío

Asentí y partí a la biblioteca a buscar un buen libro, pase mis dedos en los lomos de los libros mientras leía los títulos él qué llamó más la atención fue uno de mis favoritos. El retrato de Dorian Grey. Lo tomé y regrese a la estancia.

Me senté junto a Edward él sofá más grande.

-bien veamos qué libro escogiste- me dijo Edward

\- uno de mis favoritos

-mmm interesante elección

Comenzó a leerme mientras bebía una copa de vino.

-perdón Isabella que descortés he sido- dijo interrumpiendo la lectura.-gustas una copa de vino?

Solamente asentí nunca he probado él vino pero que puede pasar.

Después de dos copas de vino, me quedé dormida en el sofá. Sentí como Edward me cargó y después nada.


	10. 2 copas

Edward pov

Bella ebria

-oye a dónde vamos?- Isabella es tan tierna, esta medio dormida y me dio ebria. Creo que no fue buena idea darle vino, lo recordaré para la próxima.

-a tu habitación.

-bien esa idea me gusta.- dijo alzando sus cejas de manera sugerente, se veía tan tierna tratando de seducirme.

-a sí? , No me digas- no pude evitarlo y solté una pequeña risa.

Isabella se enojó, ya qué cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Al sentarla en su cama, vi que tenía el ceño fruncido.

-qué tienes por que estás enojada?- dije mientras comenzaba a buscar su pijama en la cómoda

\- no pienso hablarte

\- lo acabas de hacer- tomé la pijama y se la puse en las piernas- bien ahora ponte esto, y a dormir señorita.

\- no quiero- comenzó a hacer berrinche como niña pequeña

\- y entonces si no quieres dormir qué quieres hacer?- se quedó pensativa unos instantes

\- esto- dijo y se abalanzó sobre mí, por la sorpresa caí al suelo con ella besándome de una manera mortal.

No resistí más, mis manos viajaron por su hermoso cuerpo.

Paraaa! Es una niña!!

Cállate no, este no es el cuerpo de una niña.

No puedes seguir, además está ebria.

Mierda es verdad, me separé de Isabella.

-es hora de dormir

-no

Y así siguió nuestra discusión hasta que Isabella no pudo pelear más y se quedó dormida. Se ve tan tierna, con sus mejillas rosas, sus labios ligeramente abiertos, su cabello sobre su cara de tranquilidad. Le di un beso de buenas noches en la frente.

Bueno es hora de irme.

No vas a dejarla dormir con la ropa puesta o si?

Quién te entiende, primero me dices qué me alejé y después qué le quite la ropa??

Mi conciencia tenía razón. Fue fácil quitarle el vestido que traía, lo que no fue fácil quitarle fue la mirada de encima, es tan preciosa.

Hey!! Solo ponle el pijama y lárgate pervertido.

Le puse su pijama, acomoda su vestido en la cesta, y corrí a darme una muy necesaria ducha fría.


	11. Tormenta

**pov Bella**

Desperté muy agitada estaba sudando fue solo una pesadilla. Prendí la lámpara del buró para orientarme. En ese momento me di cuenta que estaba lloviendo y se escuchó un trueno, después se cortó la luz, emití un pequeño grito. No por favor no una tormenta, me aterran y más si no hay luz, reuní todo mi coraje y me levanté dispuesta a ir a la alcoba de Edward.

Toque la puerta. Y después de tres golpes más a la puerta Edward apareció frente a mi adormilado y solo con el pantalón del pijama.

-isa estás bien?, Necesitas algo? - me preguntó como siempre un caballero.

-emm- como le digo?, Sonará muy infantil si le digo la verdad. Mientras decidía si decirle o no a Edward de mi infantil miedo a las tormentas. Cayó otro relámpago e instintivamente me abrace al torso desnudo de Edward.

-ya se te dan miedo las tormentas, quieres dormir conmigo esta noche?- me preguntó Edward con su magnífica habilidad de leerme la mente.

Simplemente asentí esto es muy vergonzoso. Él me abrazó por la cintura y me guió hasta la cama. Nos metimos a la cama, y cuando me abrazo me sentí en mi hogar. Aquí es a dónde pertenezco con él, él es mi hogar.

-duerme tranquila yo estoy aquí- dijo mientras me besaba la frente.

Sin más me dormí. Me desperté por que sentía mucho calor y sentía un peso extra. Me di cuenta que estaba en otra habitación distinta a la de ayer, en la habitación de Edward y él está completamente abrazado mi cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Comencé a acariciar su cabello cobrizo disfrutando de su sedosidad. Cuando sentí cómo se movía.

-perdón no quise despertarte - le dije

-no hay problema- dijo mientras se acomodaba sobre sus codos de manera que ya no estaba cargando su peso. Se acercó a mi rostro y me besó, esté beso ya no era un simple roce de labios, no esté ya era un beso.- qué tal dormiste?

-muy bien gracias- le dije con una sonrisa por qué era la verdad dormir con él es dormir como en el cielo.

Después de levantarnos de la cama, fui a mi habitación tome una ducha me puse un traje de baño debajo de mi shorts y una playera de tirantes, pues apresar de la tormenta de anoche hacía mucho calor hoy y Edward me llevaría de excursión en el bote a una pequeña excursión por el lago.


	12. Tormentas

**Pov Edward 31 años**

Estaba profundamente dormido, creo que nunca en mi vida he dormido tan bien como hoy , tenia mis brazos rodeando una cintura perfecta, y ese olor, ese olor me tenía en las nubes, el olor a manzana verde que emanaba él pequeño y tibio cuerpo que está debajo de mi cuerpo me transportaba a un lugar muy grato de mi infancia el campo de manzanos del abuelo, me recordó cuando Alice y yo jugábamos todo el verano en el campo del abuelo.

Una sensación muy placentera proveniente de mi cabello, se sentía tan bien. Me desperté cuando ahogue un gemido y cierta parte de mi anatomía comenzaba a doler, desesperada por liberarse. Al abrir mis ojos lo primero que vi fue a un ángel. me di cuenta que Isabella estaba cargando todo mi pedo y me apoyé sobre mis codos.

-Perdón por despertarte- dio ese hermoso ángel con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-No hay problema- no pude resistirme más cuando empezó a morder su labio perdí todo el control, junte nuestros labios en un beso, despues de probar sus besos jamas volvere a conformarme con un simple roce no ahora necesito más que eso.- qué tal dormiste?

-muy bien gracias- dijo mi hermosa Isabella con una sonrisa que me hace suspirar, no pude contenerme y le devolví la sonrisa sus sonrisas son tan contagiosas, ella emana alegría por cada poro de su hermoso y tentador cuerpo.

Ahora mismo necesito una ducha bastante fría y quizás un poco de ayuda de mi mano derecha.

qué te parece si nos arreglamos y te llevo de paseo por el lago?

sí me parece perfecto

bien ponte un traje de baño quiero nadar un rato- demonios eso sonó como una orden- si quieres? ,perdón no quise que sonara como una orden, pero es la costumbre, ya sabes en la oficina siempre debo tener el control y pues me gusta.

Edward me encanta que tengas el control, y si me gustaría nadar.

Después de un beso más casto de lo que me gusta, salió de mi habitación . Bien ahora debo correr a la ducha para bajar a desayunar.

después de una buena ducha fría. me dirigí a mi closet por un traje de baño y una playera ligera también una gorra al parecer hoy hace mucho calor.

-buenos dias Sue- salude a la cocinera- qué tal están los niños?

-hola Edward qué tal el viaje?, están bien gracias solo que dan mucha batalla - dijo sue con su característico acento

\- me imagino tener a dos adolescentes como Jacob y leah no debe ser nada fácil, el viaje estuvo bastante tranquilo.

\- si pero los controlamos cómo podemos, y qué tal tú cómo controlas a una adolescente tú solo?

-Pues la verdad ISabella no necesita control, te ayudo a poner la mesa en lo que baja a desayunar, es encantadora.

-a si qué la trajiste?, me parece bien, ya quiero conocerla. Pero sospecho por tu tono de voz y esa mirada de borrego a medio morir que para ti ella es más que una hija

-Tal vez sue pero es imposible, alguien saldrá lastimado..

\- Si es mutuo, está bien recuerda que para él amor no hay edad.

Nuestra platica se vio interrumpida por unos pasos

-hola- dijo mi pequeña sonrojada.

-hola Isa- le dedicó su sonrisa torcida favorita-

ven quiero presentarte a Sue, ella nos estará ayudando con la comida y el aseo de la casa.

-mucho gusto- dice mi angelito mientras extiende una mano hacía Sue.

Sue como siempre muy afectuosa, la tomó en un abrazo. Después de las presentaciones. Tome la mano de Isabella. Desayunamos en el silencio tan cómodo que caracteriza nuestra relación, por así decirle a lo que tengo con ella.

Después del desayuno, tome mi mochila en donde iban un par de toallas, juguetes, bloqueador solar y las cosas que pudiéramos necesitar. Caminamos hasta él pequeño embarcadero y subimos al bote.

Cruzamos hasta el otro lado del lago, donde solía jugar en verano con Alice, y su ahora esposo Jasper, y su cuñada Rose y mi buen amigo Emmett.

Fue fácil encontrar el viejo roble. Saqué De Mi mochila, la soga y comencé a atarla al brazo más fuerte. Cuando acabé vi a una muy asustada Isabella.

-qué sucede?- le pregunté mientras tomaba sus manos.

-no estarás pensando qué me arroje desde ahí o si?

-si no quieres, podemos hacer algo más.- dije con un poco de tristeza, saltar al agua con una soga es algo que me encanta. Pero yo aria cualquier cosa por que mi angelito sea feliz.

-podría por lo menos intentarlo si me ayudas?

\- de acuerdo.

Cuando isabella se quedó en traje de baño mi boca automáticamente se secó.

-vamos?- me pregunto isabella completamente roja.

-te ves hermosa,- mierda se me salio, aclare mi garganta,- si pero primero, debe ponerse bloqueador señorita.

Le pase el bloqueador a isabella, y yo tomé otro y comencé a aplicarlo en todo mi cuerpo.

-Me ayudas?- me pregunto, totalmente sonrojada, tome el bloqueador de su mano, y comencé a masajear su espalda.

Comenzamos a saltar juntos desde la soga, después Isabella tomó confianza y ya se arrojaba ella sola.

Nos divertimos muchos cuando comenzó a hacerse tarde, nos sentamos a ver el atardecer,

-tal es hora de irnos

-si ya es tarde

Recogimos nuestras cosas, y partimos hacia casa, cenamos, estaba muy nervioso, quería que Isabella se durmiera conmigo otra vez.

-isabella, creo que hoy va a llover otra vez, ven vamos.-le tomé la mano con mi estúpida excusa y la metí en mi habitación.

-voy por mi pijama

\- te puedes poner esta- le dije, dándole mi camisa de led Zeppelin.- te puedes cambiar en el baño. Solo asintió toda sonrojada y se metió al baño a cambiar.

Cuando salió, ya la estaba esperando en la cama, se metió y automáticamente la abrazo y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.


	13. Quiebre parte 1

**Pov Bella: quiebre**

Hoy cumplíamos 2 semanas en la casa del lago, he de decir que han sido las mejores dos semanas de mi vida.

Edward y yo hemos avanzado bastante desde nuestra "relación" desde el día de la tormenta he dormido con él todos los días, aunque no haya tormentas. Creo que estoy lista para ir un poco más allá. Edward no me ha presionado respecto al tema, pero vamos se que tiene necesidades al igual que yo. Ya no nos conformamos con simples besos, hací que creo que estoy lista, esta misma tarde cuando salgamos a nadar lo intentare.

Después del desayuno como todos los días Edward me preguntó que quería hacer.

-Vamos a tomar el sol?

-Si, me puedo llevar mi laptop?

\- Claro por que no?

\- Tengo que revisar unas cosas de la empresa, si te molesta las puedo revisar en la tarde cuando regresemos.

-no tranquilo.

-bien voy por mis cosas y te veo en 5 minutos.

-si.

vi como se dirigía a la habitación que ahora compartimos aproveche para ir a la biblioteca por un libro.

5 minutos después ya íbamos camino a los camastros que están como a 10 metros de la casa.

Edward se acomodó, y sacó su laptop y comenzó a revisar correos y no sé qué más, yo estaba muy nerviosa pues para hoy en nuestra ocación especial elegí el traje de baño negro, una copa de vino me ayudara a calmar mis nervios, saque el vino de mi bolso y las dos copas, no le pregunté a edward si quería solo le serví una copa y se la di.

-Gracias.

-de nada.

-estas bien? te noto un poco nerviosa.

-estoy bien, por que lo dices?

-Por que te tomaste el vino de un trago.

-solo tenia sed.

era mi momento, comencé a quitarme el vestido, haciendo movimientos "sexis", me sentía un poco incomoda, por fin me quite el vestido y vi la cara de sorpresa de edward, espero que sea una buena señal. Me dirigí al lago necesitaba nadar un poco para calmarme.

-Vienes?- le pregunté cuando ya estaba en el agua.

no me contesto solo vi como se quito la playera y las gafas de sol.

Comencé por acercarme, lo abraze y lo bese, el respondio a mi beso y rodeo su cintura con mis piernas. Nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire, pero el no despegó sus labios de mi piel, bajo a mi cuello, algo dentro de mí me estaba quemando, necesitaba algo y no sabia que era.

Algo me sacó de mis pensamientos, y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que ya no estábamos en el agua, ahora estábamos, sobre uno de los camastros, sentí como las manos de Edward recorrían mi cuerpo dejando una sensación de alivio para mi piel que estaba en llamas.

-Puedo?- preguntó Edward con una mano sobre el broche de mi brassiere, no podía hablar tenía un nudo en la garganta, me limité a asentir, él prácticamente me arrancó el brassiere.

Nuestros besos comenzaron a subir de tono, ya que no se limitaban a mis labios, o mi cuello, ya eran directamente sobre mis pechos haciendo que no pudiera contener, los gemidos que luchaban por salir de mi boca.

-Me gustas - me gusta - verte- cuando -estás- distraída -me gusta - verte -cuando hablas -de algo- con tanta- energía -que contagias-, me gusta- escuchar- tu voz-cuando-me- llamas- en- tus- sueños-, me gusta- tomar -tu mano-, me gusta- ver esos -hermosos ojitos - que tienes-, sin -duda- hay- tantas- cosas -que me- gustan- de ti-, y -que -en -verdad- no- puedo- seguir- ignorando-.

Pero- se que- estoy- a tiempo- y espero- que tu -sepas- que -te robaste- mi- corazón- desde- hace- tiempo.- Me dijo Edward entre besos.

_tu lo amas?_

_sí?, o como se llama todo lo que siento por el?_

_Cuando lo conocí jamás imaginé que llegaríamos tan lejos. No era mi tipo, y para ser sincera, no estaba en mis planes. Yo vivía una situación complicada y lo que menos esperaba era que el amor o lo que siento por él tocara a mi puerta. No soy buena, pero al menos siempre trate de ser sincera._

_entonces deberías parar?_

_debo parar?_

Me sentí muy abrumada por mis pensamientos, sus palabras, las sensaciones.

No puedo, necesito pensar, empuje a Edward, vi su cara de confusión pero en este momento no puedo ni hablar, necesito pensar.

tome mi vestido tratando de cubrirme y comencé a correr hacia la casa, escuchaba como edward me llamaba, pero no pare, entre a mi habitación, cerré la puerta con seguro necesito pensar. Necesito tomar una baño.

Ya en el baño comencé a pensar:

Él es aventurero, yo soy más tranquila. El anda en la luna y yo ni siquiera estoy segura de estar en la tierra.

-Isabella por favor habla conmigo, estas bien?- se escuchaba desesperado.

me levanté de latina y me dirigí a la puerta me senté, no puedo ni siquiera verlo a la cara.

-Lamento mucho si te presione, si te molesto lo que dije.háblame por favor, háblame, yo te puedo entender.

-Tal vez no me entiendas, necesitarías estar en mis zapatos para poder comprender todos los demonios que se encuentran dentro de mí y que muchas veces me frenan a entregarme por completo.- no pude contener mis lágrimas por más tiempo- Me asusta verte tan positivo, con esas ganas de comerte al mundo. Yo soy temerosa, y debo aceptar que muchas veces me siento temerosa ante ti; no me lo tomes a mal, simplemente me da miedo salir lastimada de todo esto. A veces no estoy segura de lo que quiero y mis pensamientos me complican la existencia; tampoco está en mis planes lastimarte.

-Hablar de amor siempre es complicado, sobre todo cuando has pasado tanto tiempo sola, has vivido una relación complicado o simplemente nunca te has enamorado. Por eso, te pido que me entiendas un poco se que no es fácil...

-Cada día te conozco más y experimentó un sinfín de emociones contradictorias; a veces me asustas, otras me sorprendes, la mayor parte del tiempo me enamoras, pero también suelo preguntarme "¿qué hago aquí?". Yo no me quería enamorar, no estaba planeado; he estado tanto tiempo sola y no sé cómo vivir en una relación, cómo ser cariñosa, cómo actuar contigo.- lo corte tengo que explicarle todo para que me entienda.-

Acepto que no quiero ser la chica que no quiere a enamorarse, al contrario, quiero sentir el amor y entregarme por completo a ti , pero me da miedo. Tengo miedo de salir lastimada, de quedar nuevamente en las ruinas; de entregar mi corazón que tanto me ha costado sanar, y que me lo regresen hecho añicos otra vez.

En el tiempo que llevamos juntos me has hecho sentir cosas que no creí volver a experimentar, y sé que a tu lado puedo vivir nuevas aventuras, puedo sentir nuevas emociones.

-señor?

-que pasa sue- escuche por primera vez como Edward le gritaba a alguien y no fue muy grato. Me asustó bastante.

-Su hermana Alice está abajo necesita hablar con usted,- su hermana jamás he conocido a nadie de su familia

-Dile que ahora mismo estoy ocupado en algo sumamente importante.

-EDWARD CULLEN BAJA O SUBO POR TIIII!- se escuchó un grito, esa es su hermana.

-MALDITA SEA ALICE NO GRITES- le gritó de vuelta edward.

-PUES BAJA.

-Isabella dame un minuto no creas que tu y yo ya terminamos- me dijo con un tono de voz más calmado.

decidí cambiarme, ya comenzaba a sentir frío, me puse unos jeans y una blusa de manga larga gris. aje a ver si Edward ya había terminado de hablar con su hermana, la quería conocer.

_no crees que si Edward quisiera que conocieras a su hermana, el mismo te hubiera presentado?_

_tienes razón. _

Me oculté el la biblioteca donde podía ver perfectamente la puerta del estudio. Después de 2 hora y media se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una mujer hermosa, que caminaba como bailarina de ballet, me sentí aún más torpe viendo su caminar.

_si yo fuera edward, tampoco te presenta._

_cállate por favor._

y otra vez comencé a llorar, decidí irme a mi habitación no quiero que Edward me vea tan patética. me quede dormida apenas mi cabeza tocó la almohada.


	14. quiebre pt 2

Quiebre 2 parte

-Isabella- la voz de Sue me despertó.

-Que paso?

\- niña despierta ya es muy tarde y aún no desayunas.

\- y edward ya desayuno?, que hora es.

-ya es medio dia, te veo a bajo.

\- si pero y ed..

sue se fue sin darme la oportunidad de terminar mi pregunta, me duche y baje a la cocina.

-y edward, ya desayuno, está en el estudio?

-ten- Sue otra vez no contestó mis preguntas, pero me tendió una hoja doblada.

_Isabella:_

_Surgió una emergencia familiar, por favor quédate en la casa del lago, el viernes taylor irá por ti._

_Edward._

La nota de Edward hizo que algo dentro de mi se quebrara,me levanté de la mesa.

-Sue no tengo hambre voy a caminar.

-Esta bien dejare la comida en el refrigerador.

Salí de la casa necesitaba pensar.

_Qué es lo que necesitas pensar?__por que me dejó aquí?__está claro bella en la nota lo dice, su familia lo necesitaba.__y por que no me llevo a caso no me considera parte de su familia_.?

este pensamiento hizo que el pecho me doliera como si estuviera herida.

_querida estás herida.,__el es mi única familia.__si, pero el si tiene una familia real, que ahora mismo lo necesita._

me senté bajo el árbol donde jugamos juntos el primer dia, era tan feliz que no podía pensar en nada más, ahora ese pensamiento me parece tan lejano.

Lastime a Edward, pero esa nunca fue mi intención.

Pase el resto del dia sentada, hasta el anochecer, recordando todos los momentos que compartimos, no quería volver a la casa, por que iba a estar sola con el fantasma de edward rondando por cada rincón de la casa. Como voy a sobrevivir, toda la semana. y después si él decide que ya no me quiere, a donde voy a ir?, no quiero regresar al orfanato, además estoy por cumplir 17, solo estaria ahi por un año más y después, por mi cuenta.

_sobreviviremos, recuerdas?, siempre lo hacemos.__no creo lograrlo.__será más difícil, pero lo haremos, ahora vamos a dormir ya es muy tarde y ya está anocheciendo._

Cuando llegue ala casa no pudo entrar, me recoste en la hamaca del porche, y me quede dormida.

**A la mañana siguiente**.

-niña, por dios qué haces aquí afuera.

-Tranquila Sue estoy bien., debí quedarme dormida

-como lo dices tan tranquila, pero cuando vea a Edward le voy a dar su merecido como es capaz...

todo por culpa de Alice..

-Por favor no le digas nada a Edward, estoy bien.

-ve a date una ducha con agua tibia y metete a la cama, te are una rica sopa de pollo.

Hice lo que sue me dijo, realmente estaba cansada, me puse un pijama mullido y me fui a la cama que compartía con Edward, se que es un poco masoquista, pero quería olerlo en su almohada.

-Señorita?

-Estoy aquí- grité cuando escuché que me llamaba.

-Con permiso mi madre, me mandó a que le diera esto- dijo un joven como de mi edad de tez morena y como de 2 metros.

-quien eres?- me sonroje por la rudeza de mis palabras

-Soy jacob, el hijo de Sue., tu como te llamas?- dijo poniendo la charola con comida en el buro y sentándose en la cama.

-Soy bella, por que no habías venido antes?

-Al señor no le gusta que estén merodeando su casa, menos cuando tiene invitados.- su comentario me intrigo

-Edward, digo el señor, trae a menudo invitados?

-Antes si tenia constantemente invitadas, pero eres la primera que conozco, y dime cómo conoces a Edward

-Es una larga historia …

-Bien, come o mi madre se enojara, creeme de verdad no quieres ver enojada.

hable con Jacob hasta, que Sue, prácticamente lo tuvo que sacar de la habitación argumentando que debía dormir. Jacob se fue no sin antes prometerme, que mañana vendría, y me enseñaria su motocicleta, su taller, y ha conducir motocicleta.


	15. Jacob

Después que Edward me abandono, he salido con Jacob todos los días, es muy divertido y ya se a convertido en un buen amigo para mi.

Jacob, me ha ayudado bastante con mi dolor, me a enseñado a manejar motocicleta he de decir que no se me da mal, me enseño a hacer clavados desde una altura considerable, jamas me imagine haciendo clavados desde un árbol, o disfrutando una fiesta con los agradables amigos de Jacob, paseando sin sentido todo el día pero con una entretenida conversación, o viendo cómo arreglar su nueva moto.

Pero no todo es felicidad en mi historia, durante las noches no puedo dejar de pensar en Edward, me recuesto en la que alguna vez fue nuestra cama,y no está aquí, y no hay nadie a quien culpar excepto a mi. Durante mis pesadillas repito una y otra vez, su abandono, rogándole que olvide lo que dije, no lo dije en serio.

Y lo peor de todo es que no puedo retirarlo, no puedo desempacar el equipaje que dejaste, tengo la sensación de que nunca me necesitarás otra vez.

Y casi sin darme cuenta ya termino la semana, pero no estoy lista para regresar y ver a

Edward así que junto con Jacob decidimos llamar a Edward para decirle que me quedo una semana más espero que todo salga bien.

-Hey bella lista?-Me pregunta Jacob, cuando entro a la cocina

-Si pero primero la llamada- hoy si todo sale bien después de la llamada, Jacob me mostrara la motocicleta terminada.

tomé mi teléfono, marque el número de Edward, lo puse en altavoz para que los dos pudiéramos escuchar.

-Espero que no esté ocupado- le digo a jacob mi miedo y el en forma de apoyo tomó mi mano.

-Hola,

-Hola Edward.

-Que pasa Isabella.

-Quería pedirte permiso para estar una semana más.

-Por mi esta bien.

-Bueno bay.

Colgó sin despedirse y no pude contener mis lágrimas,

-ni siquiera me preguntó cómo estaba o por que quería quedarme- le dije entre jadeos a Jacob que me abrazaba. Me sentía tan bien con él, pero no era lo mismo, su olor era diferente.

-shh ya tranquila, quizás tenia una emergencia.-Jacob trata de consolarme

-bien vamos- dije recuperando la calma

-hey bella, pero ni siquiera has desayunado

-se me fue el apetito

-bien pero tendrás que comer doble.

Jacob me llevó en moto hasta su casa, mejor dicho directamente a su taller.

-Bien cierra los ojos

-ok pero no me dejes caer

-jamás- prometió, me guío hasta el centro de su taller- bien ahora ábrelos

-wow jacke, quedo increíble y la sorpresa?

-la sorpresa es que ya termine de arreglar TU moto, así ya no tendré que llevarte a todos lados- hizo énfasis en la palabra tu

-Jake de verdad te lo agradezco pero no puedo aceptarla

-Por qué no ?

-Por que es tu moto y le has dedicado tanto tiempo.

-Bella, compre esta moto para ti, la he arreglado para ti, además yo ya tengo una- dijo con una sonrisa engreída

\- ok muchas gracias.

-y que solo la vamos a ver?, tienes que probarla. Vamos a casa de Sam

Y toda la tarde la pasamos con sus amigos, comimos una rica carne asada, después todos nos reunimos en la fogata cuando oscureció, cantamos, bebimos, reímos y por un momento fui realmente feliz.

El día de mi cumpleaños realmente lo pase mal, hasta que llegó Jacob, Edward no se acordó, ni siquiera me llamó, ni un mensaje ni nada, simplemente lo olvido, no es que me encante mi cumpleaños pero, creía que mínimo lo recordaría. Pero lo pase bien con los amigos de Jacob me hicieron una pequeña fiesta junto a la fogata, me cantaron el feliz cumpleaños e incluso me llevaron un pastel. y cuando llegue a casa dispuesta a dormir me llego un mensaje de Edward

"_feliz cumpleaños"_

se sintió tan forzado que preferí que no me hubiera mandado nada. Esa noche al igual que todas me quede dormida mientras lloraba.

Y otra vez sin darme cuenta, se fue otra semana esta vez sí tenía que regresar con Edward. Pero no esperaría a que el viniera por mi, me iría desde el jueves en la tarde con Jacob, ya que el se va a mudar a Seattle. Además el viaje era un pretexto para estrenar mi nueva licencia de conducir.

Partimos hacia Seattle, realmente no esta lejos solo fueron 2 horas de camino, estaba muy nerviosa, qué sucede si Edward no me quiere ver o esta con alguien más. Negué con mi cabeza tratando de desechar esos pensamientos. gire en la esquina y entramos al estacionamiento de la casa, el portero Phil salió.

-Les puedo ayudar en algo?-Claro que Phil no me reconoció con el casco, así que me lo quite

-Hola Phil.

-Hola señorita adelante- dijo mientras nos abría el portón.

Entre primero yo y Jacob me siguió, nos estacionamos en el lugar del volvo, esa era una buena señal Edward no esta en casa. Entramos a la casa y fuimos recibidos por Ely.

-Hola Ely te extrañe mucho- dije mientras la abrazaba

-Mi niña, como estas y Edward? fue por ti?

-Estoy bien, no viene con mi amigo Jacob- dije mientras señala a Jacob.

-Hola un gusto.

-Igualmente, llámame Ely, pero debe tener hambre, vengan, quieren macarrones con queso o les puedo preparar lo que quieran.

-Macarrones con queso mi favorito- dijo Jacob con una sonrisa infantil en el rostro, era contagiosa.

Estábamos a media comida, cuando se escucharon unos gritos provenientes del estacionamiento.

-DE QUIÉN SON ESAS COSAS ?, POR QUE ESTÁN EN MI CASA, PHIL!

Estoy segura que los gritos de Edward se escucharon por toda la cuadra.

-Podrías dejar de gritar, son nuestras- dije mientras tomaba la mano de Jacob.

-COMO QUE SON DE USTEDES?, Isabella no me digas que te subiste a una cosa de esas?

-Relájese Señor Cullen, yo mismo le he enseñado a manejar- dijo Jacob

-Si además no manejo nada mal-dije apoyando a Jake

-Ya eddy son solo cosas de niños- fue ahí cuando le preste atención a la rubia despampanante que estaba colgada del brazo de Edward.

oh no mis peores pesadillas se han cumplido.

-Tanya querida no te entrometas en esto, porque no mejor esperamos dentro en lo que terminó de hablar con Isabella.

-o por mi no te preocupes- le dije a la tal Tanya- Edward y yo ya terminamos de hablar, ahora si nos disculpan tenemos maletas que desempacar- dije tomando a todos por sorpresa y prácticamente arrastrando a Jacob hasta mi habitación.

No pude aguantar más y en mi habitación me tire a llorar a los brazos de Jacob. Realmente nunca le he contado lo que pasó entre Edward y yo pero creo que no es necesario, el ya lo sabe o sospecha algo.

-Shh tranquila- dijo Jacob mientras me mecía tratando de calmarme- qué te parece si, salimos, y si vamos a visitar a unos amigo?

-Yo no tengo amigos más que a ti.- le dije a Jacob entre jadeos

-Bueno contigo me basta, por que no me enseñas la ciudad?

\- si bien vamos.- dije levantándome

-Si pero antes ve a lavarte esa hermosa carita.

Salimos de la casa escuchando los gritos y amenazas de Edward, pero estaba tan enojada con el que no me importo.

Le mostré a Jacob, todos mis lugares favoritos, de la ciudad.

-Bella creo que debemos regresar, ya es tarde.

-si vamos.

-ISABELLA, QUIEN TE CREES?, SI LO RECUERDAS VIVES BAJO MI TECHO Y MIENTRAS ESTÉS EN EL ME RESPETAS-Me recibio Edward gritandome

-Edward por favor deja de gritarme, no estoy sorda

-PUES PARECE QUE SÍ., Además Jacob tu madre sabe que estás aquí?, cuando planeas irte?

-Oye deja a Jacob en paz el es mi invitado, así que yo decido cuándo es hora de que se vaya a casa.- dije confrontando a Edward

-Bella, mejor te espero arriba en lo que terminas de hablar con Edward.-dijo jacob

-No hace falta Edward y yo ya terminamos de hablar.- dije tomando su mano y caminando

-No me vas a dejar hablando solo otra vez- dijo Edward tomándome con fuerza del brazo, me asusta mucho etse nuevo Edward

-Señor Cullen suéltela- dijo Jacob con tanta rabia que por un momento me dio miedo que le hiciera algo a Edward. Edward me soltó.

-Isabella te veo en mi estudio necesitamos hablar- dijo con tono autoritario, no me queda otra opción tengo que ir.

-Bella recuerda que aquí estoy- dijo jacob besando mi frente, solo asentí y entré al estudio con Edward.

-Qué es lo que te sucede Edward?

-A mi?, que te sucede a ti porque me retas, poniéndote en peligro.

-yo no te estoy retando ni poniéndome en peligro.

-andar en una motocicleta es ponerte en peligro, y el pasearte por la casa con Jacob no es retarme.?

-De verdad me vas a reclamar por Jacob?. Recuerdas quién fue el que me abandonó cuando más lo necesitaba, para irse con una supermodelo?.

-Isabella yo no te abandone…

-A entonces como le llamas al irte sin decir nada, dejando solo una estúpida nota- lo corte de verdad estoy muy enojada con el.

-Si, eso es lo que piensas de mí, no hay más de que hablar

-Es lo que tu me haces pensar de ti..-suspire cansada- tengo que irme

-Irte con el

-Y tu con ella.

Salí del despacho de Edward y fui a mi habitación realmente estoy muy agotada tanto física como emocionalmente.

-No digas nada solo abrázame.-Le dije a Jake que me miraba interrogante. Y así pase otra noche mas llorando por Edward.

**Narrador pov.**

Edward se encontraba desesperado en su estudio no podía permitir que Isabella pensara que la abandono, pero no puede decirle la verdad.

Después de su quinto güisqui, deicidio subir a hablar con isabella. Subio las escaleras, camino hasta su puerta, y cuando la abrió, vio una de sus peores pesadillas hechas realidad. Isabella estaba dormida sobre el pecho de Jacob. Aunque le doliera, debía aceptar que Jacob era el indicado para ella, el no le quitaría su juventud, ellos la compartirían.

Edward cerro la puerta pero antes susurro- No me importa que la gente nos critique por que soy mayor que tú o lo que diga Alice y mi familia. De que te quiero, te quiero de verdad y eso es lo más importante, y si tengo que dejarte ir para protegerte lo are aunque eso me destrose.

En su habitación tomo el teléfono y decidió que ya hora de enfrentar su el numero que sabia de memoria.

-Tanya puedes venir?...


	16. a pesar de todo la vida sigue

**chicas, yo ya cumplí, ahora ustedes cumplan. Por favor compartan me sus teorías.**

**Un mes después**

Ha pasado un mes desde que todo acabo. Mi amistad con Edward, nuestra complicidad, todo, ahora solo compartimos casa.

Una semana después de que llegue de la casa del lago, supe que jamás podría recuperar a Edward, ya que Tanya se mudó con nosotros, mejor dicho con él. Se olvidó rápidamente de mi, mientras yo sigo amándolo.

Me he cambiado de instituto, ya que como ahora Jacob vive aquí, quise ir a la misma escuela que él, así ambos seríamos los nuevos y nos tendríamos.

Aún recuerdo el drama que hizo Edward cuando le dije que quería cambiarme de escuela.

Flashback

Estábamos**cenando.**

-Edward- llame su atención

-qué sucede?

-quiero cambiarme de colegio

-pero por qué?, A cual?

\- solo quiero cambiar de colegio, creo que tengo que convivir con más personas y no solo con chicas

\- entonces me estás diciendo qué quieres cambiar de colegio solo por que quieres ver muchachos?, No Isabella, no te cambiaré de colegio por una estupidez de adolescentes- en otro momento habría creído que esta celoso, pero eso es imposible.

-Edward, no seas tan duro con bella, todas las chicas pasamos por esa etapa- comenzó a decir Tanya, realmente quería odiarla pero no podía ella no tenía la culpa, de qué Edward no me quiera- además si me lo preguntas creo que una escuela para señoritas es un poco radical no crees?,

-quizás, pero a qué escuela quieres ir?-no puedo creer que ella lo convenciera

-quiero ir a ..- _no le va a gustar-_ Ridgeway.

\- no de ninguna manera irás a Ridgeway, es una escuela pública estás consciente de ello?

-sabes qué a mí no me importa el dinero.

-entonces qué es lo que te importa tanto como para cambiarte a Ridgeway?

-jacob- susurre

-Que?, por favor habla mas alto

-Jacob- hable mas segura de mi- es lo único qué me importa y ya que él irá a ese colegio yo iré con él.

-de ninguna manera señorita, no irás a perseguir a tu estúpido noviecito, no arriesgaras tus estudios por un muchacho.- me gritó, qué novedad.

desde qué llegamos a Edward se le ha metido en la cabeza que Jacob y yo somos novios.

_Pero ustedes colaboraron para que él crea eso recuerdas?_

_Solo por que nos vio besándonos, pero sabes qué ese beso no significa nada._

_Si pero cuando Edward dice que es tu novio no lo niegas y él que calla otorga._

_Si pero al menos no veo tan patéticamente sola o si?_

_-_Edward relájate- le dijo Tanya tomando su mano, es tan difícil verlo con otra qué simplemente no puedo, desvie mi mirada hacia mi plato.

\- iré a Ridgeway, con tu aprobación o sin ella.- me levanté de la mesa en cuanto escuché la moto de Jacob.

\- no irás, además estás castigada, así que dile a Jacob que se vaya a casa.

-no me puedes castigar, por quererme cambiar de escuela Edward- comencé a caminar a la puerta, mejor dicho correr, ya que Edward se quedó muy enojado gritándome desde la puerta.

-CUANDO REGRESES ESTARÁS CASTIGADA POR UN MES!

Fin de flashback

Pero al final acepto, creo que Tanya tubo que ver con eso. Pero no importa, lo único que debe importarme es que ahora estoy con Jake. Aunque no de la forma que el quisiera. Ayer cuando salimos de la escuela Jacob me dijo lo que sentía por mi.

Flashback

Estaba recostada en una banca del parque con mi cabeza en las piernas de jacob como todos días después del colegio.

Esta era nuestra rutina, En las mañanas Jacob pasa por mi para irnos ala escuela y en la salida veníamos a este parque o íbamos a las fiestas con los chicos de la reservación. Aveces también íbamos a la biblioteca a hacer tarea.

Hacia todo lo posible para estar el menor tiempo en casa. Casi siempre llegaba solo a cenar, algunas veces llegaba tan tarde que no alcanzaba la cena. Pero a Edward ya no le importa.

-Bella?

-Que pasa?

-Sabes que yo te ..- tomó un respiro

-Jacob puedes decirme lo que quieras.

-ah qué más da, bella de verdad me gustas, y sé que tuviste una historia con Edward, también se que es muy pronto.

-Jacob- lo interrumpí porque no dejaba de hablar.- Creo que también me gustas.

-Quieres ser mi novia?. No quiero que te sientas obligada a nada y puedes pensarlo

-Si, debo pensarlo, vamos a la biblioteca, tengo tarea de cálculo.- dije desviando la conversación a un terreno más seguro

-Vamos- dijo tomando mi mano

Fin Flashback

_Que le vas a decir a Jacob, aceptaras su propuesta?_

_No lo sé. _

Quiero a Jacob pero no se si lo quiero de esa manera, yo lo veo como mi hermano.

_si pero el te ve como algo más?_

_No quiero perderlo._

_tienes que tomar una Decisión_

Estaba pensando mientras terminaba mi desayuno.

-Isabella ya es tarde quieres que Taylor te lleve a la escuela?-Me preguntó Edward entrando en la cocina

-No, Jacob vendrá por mí.- Le dije un poco nerviosa, ya que en realidad Jacob y yo no iremos a la escuela.

Iremos a la push, hoy Sam tendrá una fiesta en el lago he iremos temprano para ayudarlo a preparar todo para la noche.

-Que harás después de la escuela?

-Lo mismo de todos los viernes. Saldré con Jacob, por ?

-Mañana en la noche tenemos un evento importante y necesito que hoy vayas de compras con Tanya.-No lo entendía desde que él y Tanya viven juntos ella es la que lo acompaña a ese tipo de eventos.

-Lo siento Edward no puedo, ya tengo planes para mañana por la noche- mentí, bueno no era del todo una mentira si saldría con Jacob- Y Tanya?, no va a ir?

-Claro que si y tu también.

-Ya te dije que no puedo

-Pues trae a Jacob contigo.- dijo Edward con enojo. Sonó el claxon de la moto de Jacob- Acaso no puede tocar el timbre?

-Ya me tengo que ir, le diré

-Ten un buen día- dijo mientras me besa la frente como hacía mucho tiempo.

No podía emitir palabra ante la sorpresa y los recuerdos que me trago ese beso. Salí de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Por favor no digas nada-Le dije a jacob asintió y me dio el casco.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Sam. Sabia que tenia que hablar con Jacob pero no estoy preparada.

-Ahora si dime que paso?

-Edward quiere que mañana lo acompañemos a uno de sus eventos de caridad o algo así.

-Acompañemos? quienes?

-Quiere que yo lo acompañe y le dije que tenía planes contigo, así que me dijo que te llevara.

-Ni en sus mejores sueños

-Por favor de verdad creo que este evento es importante, o sino por que el me dijo que te llevara.

-No

-Por favor, no me dejaras ir sola o sí?,

-Podría hacerlo pero primero debes contestarme la pregunta que te hice ayer.

_No quiero perderlo_

_Sabes que tienes que decir para no hacerlo._

-Creo que podemos intentarlo-dije muy insegura. Jacob me beso

-Por fin- dijo sam, Jacob y yo nos separamos al escucharlo- creí que toda la vida serian amigos.

-Hola bella, por que no vas con Emily?- me saludo Sam

-Claro.

-Bella- Corrió emily a abrazarme- Qué pasa con jacob?

-Ya somos novios?- sonó más a una pregunta que a una respuesta.

-En hora buena ya eres parte de la manada- dijo Emily

-bien en que te ayudo?

**horas más tarde…**

Ya estaba un poco ebria, y creo que Jacob también.

-Jacob quiero ir a casa-dije..

.-Noo bella quedémonos aquí- Dijo jalandome del brazo y tumbando me junto a el.

-Tengo que irme, debo hablar con Edward.- me libere de sus brazos y como pude me puse de pie

-No bella.

Me aleje de él, tenía que irme a casa. tome mi celular y marque el número de Edward.

-bueno?- se escuchaba un poco adormilado.

-Edward

-isabella estás bien?, Dónde estás?- vi la hora en mi teléfono y eran las 2 de la Madrugada,mierda debía dejarlo dormir

-nada lo siento.- y colgué.

Mejor buscaba un sitio para dormir, y ya mañana temprano me iría a casa.

Comenzó a sonar mi teléfono

-Bueno?

-ahora mismo me vas a decir dónde estás?- Edward sonaba realmente enojado esta vez.

-estoy en la push con Jacob.

-voy por ti no te muevas.

-Edward no es…- no puede terminar la frase ya que me colgó.

Una hora más tarde.

Vi como Edward bajó del Volvo hecho una furia.

-Isabella nos vamos- gritó en cuanto me vio

-no tenías que venir.

-va monos hablaremos en casa- dijo levantándome del suelo

-no puedo irme sin Jacob.- dije viendo a Jacob dormido en el suelo.

-vámonos- dijo Edward mientras tiraba de mi brazo.

-no lo voy a dejar- comencé a despertar a Jacob. Lo guíe hasta él carro de Edward, lo metí en él asiento de atrás y lo recoste sobre mis piernas.

Edward caminaba detrás de mí sacando humo por las orejas.

-por qué Isabella, dime por que?-me pregunto muy enojado

-por qué qué?

\- por qué lo quieres a él y no a mi?

-no puedes hacerme esto Edward, tú ya no me quieres, tu me dijiste de querer

-jamás te he dejado de querer Bella.

\- y entonces por qué estás con Tanya y no conmigo, por que me abandonaste?

\- es complicado, quizás no lo entiendas.

-pues entonces hazme entender.

-quiero qué entiendas qué todo lo qué hago es por tu bien y por que te quiero cómo no he querido ni querré a nadie más.

-Sabes qué estoy sufriendo por no tener tu amor y nada te importa de mi sufrimiento.

-bella mi intención nunca ha sido lastimarte. Y te lo repito si estoy con ella es para proteger.

-protegerme de qué?, Creo que no me quieres como antes, has dejado de ser amable y cariñoso, ahora eres frio y distante conmigo, me has alejado de ti

-Eras a quien menos quería alejar de mí.

\- Es muy tarde.- dije cortando la conversación me hacían daño sus palabras.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, me ayudó a bajar a Jacob, lo acomodamos en una de las habitaciones del piso de abajo. Cuando salí del baño de mi cuarto Edward estaba sentado en mi cama.

-qué sucede?

\- quiero estar contigo- después aclaro

-y Tanya?- no podia dejar que la lastime como lo ha hecho conmigo

-solo quiero dormir contigo

-Tanya se preguntara donde estas

\- solo quiere dormir contigo cómo antes y preocuparnos mañana.-no se si era por que sigo ebria o si de verdad lo deseaba, no importa al final acepte.

Nos acostamos en mi cama y el me envolvió con sus brazos. Me sentí de vuelta como en mi hogar, aunque Edward ya no me quiera yo nunca lo dejare de amar, por que ahora se que lo amo, lo se ya es muy tarde,pero ahora lo se.

Durante mis sueños podía escuchar la voz de Edward se escuchaba triste y preocupado quería cambiar eso.

-perdóname- a quien le esta pidiendo perdón?, es a mi?

-es lo mejor para los 2

-Ojala él te de TODO lo que yo no pude, pero que no te quite NADA de lo que yo te di.

-te amo- sentí sus labios sobre mi frente y después sobre mis labios.

-nunca dudes que te amo- fue lo ultimo que escuche.

**Narrador pov**

Ya eran las 5 am, Edward vio otro maravilloso amanecer junto a Isabella, sin que ella supiera, Edward todos los días se colaba a la habitación de Isabella para poder ver el amanecer junto a ella y escuchar como ella susurraba su nombre mientras dormía.

sabia que era hora de marcharse, Tanya debía preguntarse donde estaba. Ademas pensaba que si se iba ahora seria como un Isabella ni siquiera recuerde que estuvo a qui ayer, ella bebió demasiado anoche.

Salio del cuarto de Isabella y bajo ala primera planta de la casa, debía encargarse de Jacob antes que Isabella despertara.

-Jacob es hora de irte- dijo en voz demasiado alta para que Jacob se despertara.

-Señor cullen y bella?- pregunto un adormilado Jacob

-Largo de mi casa ahora mismo si no quieres que te saque a patadas, y pro tu bien hoy no le hables a Isabella. Cuando baje quiero que ya no estés en mi casa.-dijo subiendo las escaleras


	17. Compromiso

**Bella****pov**

Cuando me desperté, él lugar qué había ocupado Edward anoche estaba frío.Me fui a duchar, cuando estaba en el baño escuche que alguien entraba a mi habitación, me emocione quizás era Edward.

-Bella - Solo es Ely- Edward te mando este vestido, vendrá por ti a las 5.

-Gracias.

Cuando escuche que la puerta se cerró, salí del baño y vi el vestido realmente era hermoso, de dos piezas negro con manga larga de encaje y lo acompañaban unos hermosas zapatillas rojas de jimmy choo.

Pase toda la tarde tratando de arreglar mi cabello y maquillarme un poco, alas 5 decidi que era hora de bajar, cuando comencé a bajar las escaleras vi que Tanya ya iba a la mitad, y edward la veia embobado, quise retroceder. pero no me dejaría humillar. Le demostraria que yo también soy bonita, quizás no tanto como la supermodelo que tiene por novia pero si lo suficiente.

**Edward pov.**

Tanya venía descendiendo por la escalera seguida de Isabella. No pude evitar compararlas, Tania lucía un vestido entallado color rojo pasión con abertura en la pierna, un poco descarado si me preguntan, se veía muy sensual no lo puedo negar, pero Isabella me hechizaba completamente reconozco la sensualidad en aquellos ojos donde se reflejaba la sabiduría e inocencia, aquellos ojos que ahora tenían un poco de maquillaje resaltando los.

Estudie sus facciones la nariz respingona de Isabella contra la nariz aguileña de Tanya,

las cejas bien dibujadas de Isabella sin necesidad de usar maquillaje contra las cejas delgadas de Tanya.Las orejitas parcialmente escondidas bajo una melena caoba que caía en rizos hasta la mitad de su espalda, era simplemente hermosa. tan tierna y dulce, jamás se podrían comparar eran polos completamente opuestos.

Isabella tenía una belleza simple y sin igual, mientras tanya tenía una belleza común.

**Narrador Pov**

Edward se concentró debía recordar lo qué sucedería en unos minutos, tomó a Tanya del brazo.

-Andando, la limosina nos espera-dijo Edward, creyendo que si ignoraba a Isabella seria más fácil.

Subieron a la limosina, cuando llegaron a la casa de los padres de Edward,él necesitaba el apoyo de Isabella, quería que ella tomara su mano y le diera su apoyo incondicional, pero eso no sucedería. Se tuvo que conformar con tomar las incómodas manos de Tanya con uñas postizas.

Entraron en la gran carpa, fueron recibidos por la madre de Edward Esme.

-Hola querido, querida cómo están?- dijo esme dirigiéndose a Tanya y Edward

-esme luces maravillosa- El saludo tan jovial de Tanya no pasó desapercibido para Bella

-Hola madre- dijo Edward mientras besaba la mejilla de esta- te presento a Isabella- dijo recordando a Isabella, aunque era imposible olvidarla.

-Hola- dijo esme sin mucha emoción al ver a Isabella

-Hola mucho gusto dijo bella

-Pero pasen por aquí- dijo Esme guiandolos, a su mesa.

Isabella se sintió tan humillada cómo es posible que Tanya conozca a la madre de Edward y ella qué ha vivido con él más de medio año no?. Pero bella era fuerte, y tenía su orgullo, cuadro los hombro y caminó con paso desafiante, no dejaría que vieran que en realidad se estaba rompiendo por dentro.

Cuando llegaron a su mesa, se les acercó, Alice, bella la reconoció por su caminar, pero se dio cuenta que algo había cambiado en ella, y era su enorme panza de embarazada.

-Edward, Tanya, hola.-saludo muy alegre y un tanto exagerada pensó bella.

-Alice- dijo muy serio Edward

-Alice no lo puedo creer pero si estás hermosa- dijo tanya tocando su panza

Otra persona que Tanya conocía y bella no, qué acaso ella ya conoce a toda la familia de Edward?, Y por qué ella los conoce y yo no? se preguntó Bella.

-Hermana, te presento a Isabella

-Hola un gusto- dijo bella con un poco de recelo

-Oh bella soy Alice y él es mi esposo Jasper- dijo señalando al hombre que se encontraba detrás de ella. Isabella se quedó anodada como sabía ella su diminutivo, si Edward la presentó como Isabella y no Bella.

Que tanto sabe ella?, pensó Bella.

Isabella solo asintió. Mientras Edward y Tanya hablaban con un montón de gente que ella no conocía, se quedó sentada en la mesa hasta , que decidió ir a la barra por un trago.

Tres cosmopolitans después, recordó que jacob la había abandonado. Lo iba a llamar cuando sonó la canción, esa maldita canción, su canción con Edward. (Moondance). Busco con la vista a Edward. Vio cómo él soltó a Tanya y caminó hacia ella.

-Me permites?

-Siii- tartamudeo isabella mientras extendía su mano temblorosa hacia Edward.

Edward la tomó y comenzaron a bailar.

-Sabes?- le preguntó Edward- desde que te conocí, no he bailado esta canción con nadie más.

-Por qué me dices eso?- preguntó bella- acaso no ves qué me lastimas?.

-Adoro bailar contigo- dijo Edward ignorando sus preguntas.

-Acaso Tanya no baila bien?

-Podrías guardar silencio?,trato de disfrutar mi baile.- dijo Edward bromeando como antes lo hacía con ella.

Bella decidió disfrutar de Edward y preocuparse después por el mundo.

Cuando terminó la canción, Edward besó la frente de isabella, trato de que ese beso expresara todos sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Bella sintió muy raro él beso qué Edward depósito en su frente se sintió como un adiós, estaba tan confundida, pudo ver cómo Edward regresaba con Tanya.

Edward subió al escenario junto con Tanya. tomó el micrófono y llamó la atención de todos.

-Hola, buenas noches, gracias por acompañarnos hoy en nuestro dia- cada palabra y acción de Edward desconectaba a Bella.- como todos ustedes saben, Tanya y yo somos muy felices, así que es hora del siguiente paso- bella sintió cómo poco a poco su corazón se fue rompiendo conforme edward se fue arrodillado frente a Tanya- Tanya te quieres casar conmigo?-Preguntó Edward sosteniendo un anillo frente a ella.

-si acepto- contestó Tanya

Bella no puedo soportar más, tomo su bolso, llamó a Jacob, y prácticamente salió corriendo.

Edward vio como bella salía corriendo, quiso perseguirla, pero no podía. Tenía que continuar con su actuación.

-bella qué paso?-le pregunto Jacob cuando la vio sentada en la banqueta.

-necesito olvidar- dijo mientras se subía a la moto con Jacob

-yo te puedo ayudar con eso- Jacob condujo hasta la licorería de la reservación-con que quieres olvidar preciosa?

-Con lo que sea, quiero olvidarme hasta de mi nombre

Jacob entró a la licorería, mientras ella revisaba su celular.

Tenía una llamada perdida de Edward, como se atreve?, Se preguntó. Decidió apagar su teléfono, Edward se podía ir a la mierda.

-listo-salió Jacob con dos botellas de tequila dentro de una bolsa de papel- a dónde vamos?, A tu casa?

-no, vamos a la tuya.

En la casa de Jacob, comenzaron a tomar el tequila de a shots.

-aún no es suficiente, aun lo recuerdo-dijo bella abriendo la segunda botella de tequila.

-tengo algo con lo que vas a olvidar preciosa- dijo Jacob sacando un porro de marihuana, lo encendió y se lo pasó a Bella.

Después de dos botellas de tequila y dos porros, se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Mientras Edward, estaba muy preocupado, vio como Isabella salió corriendo. Ya eran las 5 de la mañana y Isabella no contestaba el teléfono. Generalmente llegaba antes de media noche y siempre contestaba el teléfono.

Tanya bajo a las 6:30 am.

-edward ya me voy regreso en una semana- con la desaparición de bella había olvidado que está era la semana de la moda en Milán y le había prometido que la acompañaría.

-Tanya, perdón no puedo..

-no me tienes que explicar nada, en cuanto llegué bella me avisas.- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

-si.

Edward estaba muy cansado decidió recostarse en el sofá de la sala, se quedó dormido esperando a Bella.

Bella se despertó con un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, estaba en la casa de Jacob, emprendió su teléfono y vio que tenía 20 llamadas perdidas de Edward. Vio que eran las 2 de la tarde. No quería pero era hora de regresar a casa.

-quédate-le dijo Jacob cuando sintió que bella se paró.

\- solo voy a cambiarme de ropa y regreso

-llevate mi moto- le dijo dándole las llaves

Edward se despertó cuando escuchó el sonido de una motocicleta. Salió al porche para recibir a Isabella. Noto que no tenía buen aspecto, estaba despeinada, tenía el maquillaje corrido, traía sus zapatillas en una mano y llevaba puesta una chaqueta de hombre muy grande para ella.cuando pasó a su lado le llegó el olor a tequila y a marihuana?.

Bella había fumando marihuana? Se preguntó Edward.

Bella lo vio y decidió que no le hablaría, Edward estaba en el porche preguntándole muchas cosa a la vez

-bella dónde estabas? Por qué no llegaste a dormir?.-

ella simplemente pasó al lado de él y subió a su cuarto.

-bella necesitamos hablar- Edward comenzó a seguirla por las escaleras, ella solo lo ignoro.-dónde estuviste anoche?, Por que no me contestabas el celular?

Bella necesitaba una ducha, entro dando un portazo y poniéndole seguro ala puerta. Mientras se duchaba, Edward estaba desesperado necesitaba explicarle a bella por que había hecho lo que hizo anoche. Decidió entrar a su cuarto, sacó el juego de llaves, entro en la habitación y se sentó en su cama a esperarla.

Bella salió del baño ignorando completamente a Edward. tomó un bolso y comenzó a llenarlo con ropa y su neceser de aseo.

-A dónde vas?

-A caso te importa?

-Si no me importara no te estaría preguntando.

-Me voy con Jacob.

-No- dijo edward levantándose de la cama y arrebatándole el bolso.

-A demás qué haces tú aquí?, no se supone que irías con Tanya?

-No es de tu incumbencia

-Claro al igual que no es de tu incumbencia si decido irme- dijo bella tomando nuevamente su bolso.

-Claro que si, yo soy tu tutor hasta que cumplas 18 años.

-Si pero yo no quiero estar contigo

-Por qué no?

-No quiero estar con un poco hombre como tu.

-Pero quieres estar con un hombre que te da bebidas alcohólicas, y drogas?

-No hables de él así, tu no sabes nada de él, él es mejor que tu maldito bastardo.-bella sacó todo su enojo. Edward la tomó del brazo.

-Piensa muy bien tus palabras antes de hablar, si tu cres que soy igual a ese tonto niño de cartón con él sales estás equivocada, yo soy un hombre me oíste y ami no me hables en ese tono altivo o me vas a conocer Isabella.- dijo Edward acercando su rostro al oído de Bella de forma amenazante.

-En qué puto tono quieres que te hable he?, en él tono que utilizó tanya para engatusarte o en el que tú usaste para pedirle matrimonio?, dices que eres más hombre que Jacob, pues te equivocas para mi los hombres demuestran con hechos no con estúpidas promesas de mierda que no tienen valor.

-Quieres una muestra de mi hombría?- dijo en el oído de Bella.- por fin vas a conocer a un hombre de verdad y no un puto niño de pacotilla.-dijo

Antes de montar sus labios sobre los de ella.

-Él te besa como yo?- Preguntó Edward Jadeando

-No le llegas ni a los talones- dijo bella con una expresión de asco.

Edward la volvió a besar con más fuerza, bella volteaba su cara, y golpeaba a Edward en él pecho tratando de impedir el roce pero Edward, tomó sus manos en una de la suyas y con la otra sujetó su cara para asegurarse que no la volteara y arremetió de nuevo contra su boca.La recosto en la cama para tener más control sobre ella.

Bella trataba de no responder sus besos pero le estaba costando, su lengua estaba dentro de ella y ya no sabía si era obligada o con permiso, pero algo dentro de ella lo estaba disfrutando. Las sensaciones no le hacían justicia, a sus recuerdos.

* * *

chic@s ya estamos llegando a la recta final. que opinan sobre este capítulo?

si, tenienen alguna teoría me gustaría mucho que la compartieran conmigo.


	18. Pelea

**Edward** **pov**.

Mis manos sujetaban las de ella con fuerza por encima de su cabeza, la tenía apretada con fuerza, con mi piernas tenía tanta rabia contenida que no me importaba si le estaba haciendo daño, estaba harto de verla paseándose con Jacob, de verla besarse con él y mucho más por compararme con él y haberme dicho poco hombre. Qué se podía creer está chiquilla para tratarme de esa manera, aceptó que mi culpa por comprometerme con Tanya sin decirle, pero ella tras paso mi límite, queriendo fugar con Jacob, a mi no me iba a tratar como si fuera un idiota, no para nada y solo se me ocurría una forma de enseñarle qué era un hombre, más hombre que Jacob, le daré una pequeña demostración de cómo Jacob nunca la podría tocar, para verla luego suplicando por más.

Sin pensarlo le solté.

-Él te besa como yo?

-No le llegas ni a los talones- me dijo con una expresión de asco. mientras me golpeaba para que me alejara de ella.

Con una mano sujete dos de ella mientras con la otra la forzaba a mantener el rostro firme para besarme, la recoste en la cama para tener más control de ella, Al principio disfrutaba cómo se arrepentía de sus malditas palabras, negándose al contacto con mi cuerpo, restringiendo a mis besos, la obligaba a dejar vagar mi lengua por su boca como hacía mucho tiempo a diferencia de antes ahora ella luchaba por evitarlo, movía sus piernas como loca tratando de aflojar mi agarre pero era tan pequeña y débil que no tuvo oportunidad.

Estaba disfrutando como sus ojos me pedían disculpa pero debajo del perdón estaba otra cosa, otro sentimiento que había visto solo una vez en el lago, era deseo, justo en ese momento mi cuerpo recibió los recuerdos del lago, mi cuerpo buscaba las maneras de detenerse, de parar aquel raro juego qué estaba iniciando, pero no podía él recuerdo de sus delicados senos, sus rozados pezones, no podía parar, mierda estoy tan excitado.

Su lengua había cambiado totalmente, sus movimientos, en vez de pelear por sacarme ahora me acariciaban, me estaba respondiendo, nunca antes había tenido que luchar por tener a alguien entre mis brazos y menos a ella, por el contrario antes me seducía, cómo con su bikini negro. Y ahora estaba jugando conmigo, aceptaba que la tocara después de haberme llamado bastardo. Decidí comprobar que todo era real, solté el agarre sobre su cara esperando esperando una hábil retirada pero me equivoque, lejos de salir corriendo siguió mi beso, me estaba ganando ella ami, yo pensaba dejarla con las ganas para que regresara suplicando y ahora era yo quién no podía parar, necesitaba pasar esto a otro nivel , asustarla otra vez para que viera mi intención y se arrepintiera volviendo a luchar y así poderme alejar.

Cómo siempre me sentía imantado a ella, quería dejarla pero no pude. Sin pensar, me pegue más a ella restregando mi miembro en su vientre y en sus piernas, estaba seguro que con eso saldría corriendo otra vez, pero me equivoque , cuando me acerque a ella estaba húmeda, tanto que traspasaba su ropa.

Ese calor entre sus piernas parecía abrazarme y estimularme mucho más de lo que había estado en bastante tiempo, mi miembro parecía hasta haber incrementado su tamaño más de lo normal. No puedo más a la mierda todo, solté sus manos para tocar sus pecho por encima de su camiseta, era tan delgado su sujetador de seda que podía sentir la dureza de sus pezones en las palmas de mis manos, me estaba empezando a descontrolar, tenía que pensar frío y separarme.

Me erguí sobre ella con la intención de irme, bajé mi mirada hasta la suya cometiendo él más grande error, pude ver escrito en ello la palabra "hazme tuya", su pecho vibraba agitado, desesperado por más. Un pensamiento que no pude ignorar me llegó como una bofetada.

por qué no se ha espantado cómo en el lago?

Por qué quizás ya no es virgen como antes.

LA idea de que ella haya sido de alguien más, me descontrolo por completo, no se porqué pero cuando me di cuenta estaba destruyendo él pedazo de tela que la cubría y me había abalanzado sobre sus senos que hervían de deseos. Los bese, lamí recorrí su cuerpo con mis manos, tratando de borrar todo rastro de Jacob, trataba de dejar mi marca en su piel, esto jamás lo olvidaría. Ella aceptaba inmóvil mis caricias, quizás esa quietud me hizo pensar qué estaba fastidiada, pero él compás de su respiración , sus gemidos y la forma en cómo se mordía los labios me estaban liberando de la poca cordura que me quedaba.

Estaba ardiendo bajo mi cuerpo, me había enredado en mi propio juego, justo cuando sus manos se posaron sobre mi pecho descubriendolo para ella, acabo con mis defensas totalmente. por qué sigues resistiéndote?, mi conciencia tenía razón, él juego ya está perdido. Necesite con urgencia liberar mi cuerpo para qué lo siguiese recorriendo con sus delicadas manos que dejaban una corriente eléctrica a su paso.

Segui besandola, acariciandola, baje mis manos de nuevo con su respuesta, me pareció hermosa cuando hundió su vientre haciendo un espacio que me invitaba a descender hasta su sexo, me perdí cuando introduje mi mano y lo acaricie por encima de una delicada braga de encajes absolutamente mojada, sabía que por lo menos que la estaba volviendo loca y lo corroboró cuando por un momento delineó el camino de la liga de sus braga haciéndola arquearse, pidiendo más.

En un acto violento le quite el pantalón arrastrando la ropa interior y la observe, por un instante, estaba preciosa, tenía un brillo tan distinto a cualquier otra mujer, cómo explicar la calidez de mi corazón, en medio de todo él deseo, parecía tener inocencia y miedo.

-Él te hace volar así?- le pregunté necesitaba que me dijera, qué se retractó, yo soy mejor que Jacob, quizás es un poco infantil pero deseo escucharla.

-Qué, quién?- respondió entre jadeos

-Aun sigues creyendo que él es mejor que yo?

-Él siempre será mejor que tu.

Su respuesta me generó unas inmensas ganas de demostrarle lo contrario, utilice una de las técnicas más devastadoras para las mujeres, con mi lengua acaricie su sexo de mil maneras y aceleradamente, era tan suave que lo disfrutaba como nunca y sus jadeos y pequeños chillidos, eran el sonido más erótico que había escuchado, sentía su cuerpo tensionarse, sus manos apretaban lo que encontraban a su paso.

-Di mi nombre

-Que ?

-Di mi nombre

-noo

Acelere mi ritmo para escucharla gritar mi nombre en él momento que llegaba al orgasmo.

Isabella estaba tan alterada que respiraba con dificultad, me acerque a su rostro para besarla, quería sus labios, sentirla mía, recorrí nuevamente su cuerpo con caricias mientras me iba despojando de mi ropa, era el momento de hacerla mía, su cuerpo volvió a contonearse anunciando el momento justo para penetrarla.

Me puse entre sus pierna para provocarla le presente a mi miembro, solo colocándolo encima de su sexo, luego tomé su mano hice que lo recorriera, y por último me fui metiendo poco a poco. Hasta encontrarme con algo inesperado. Era virgen, Isabella seguia siendo virgen, me asusté, mentirá sentía pánico cuando esa barrera se atravesó impidiendo mi paso. Todo era tan confuso, me estaba dando a mí su virginidad, y no Jacob, me la estaba dando a pesar de todo el daño que le he hecho, esto es complicado, extraño pero ya no podía detenerme, sentía la punta de mi miembro palpitar de ganas.

Hice presión sobre la barrera tratando de no hacerle daño, siendo su primera vez no pretendía ser un animal, por más que se lo mereciera por haberme comparado con Jacob, cuando por fin la derrumbado su cara se contrajo de dolor, me sentía mal por hacerle aún más daño, bese sus párpados cerrados y me quedé inmóvil hasta que ella movió su pelvis indicando que era el momento de seguir.

No entendía si era anormal el grado de excitación que tenía se debía a la estrechez de su vientre ante lo desconocido, la realidad es que lo están disfrutando cómo nunca, sentía cómo su interior comenzaba a convulsionar, cómo se tensaba, como sus paredes me abrazaban con más fuerza y liberaba con cada embestida haciendo incrementar el ritmo. Ella me acompañaba con él movimiento de caderas, entonces mis músculos y los suyos se contrajeron de tal forma que me avisaron que sería la última embestida y lo hice con todas mis fuerzas, dejándome llevar en el mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

Me tumbe a su lado, nuestros cuerpos estaban mojados de sudor y su olor me acompañaba.

Pensé que después de más de un mes de noviazgo con Jacob ya no sería pura, sin embargo me equivoque.

Había quedado destruida, siendo su primera vez era entendible y h e de aceptar que yo también estoy agotado, la tome entre mis brazos y disfrute la calma después del clímax.

NOs quedamos profundamente dormidos.

Me despertó el sonido de mi celular. Qué demonios?. Me quede dormido con isabella.

-Bueno- conteste.

-Edward, ya llego bella?-me preguntó Tanya, mierda qué hice? acabo de engañar a mi prometida con él amor de mi vida.-Edward?- llamó mi atención tanya

-Si, ya está en casa, gracias por preocuparte.

-yo también quiero a Isabella y ahora seré cómo su madre no?-Dijo bromeando Tanya, su broma no me hizo gracia

-Te dejo Tanya tengo que trabajar.

-si, cualquier cosa me avisas.

Colgué el teléfono, tome mi ropa, me vesti y sali como alma que lleva el diablo. Necesito pensar, pero necesito ir a un lugar donde no esté él fantasma de Bella. marque el número de Emmett

-Hey qué pasa?

-Necesito verte en el bar de siempre

-Hombre qué pasa? suenas como si acabaras de ver a un fantasma

-Soy un pendejo Emmett, un pendejo, la cage y en grande

-Ya sabia pero qué pasó?

\- te veo en el bar y te cuento.

Cuelgo el teléfono y tomó las llaves del volvo


	19. Bar

**Narrador pov**

Cuando Emmett llegó al bar, identificó rápidamente a Edward qué estaba en la barra.Se acerco a su amigo, toma asiento al lado de él.

-Lo mismo que él- le dijo al bartender.-Edward qué pasó? me dejaste preocupado con tu llamada.

-Cometí un error muy grande-tomó un trago a su whisky doble.

-Cuéntamelo y así decidiremos las dimensiones de este.

-Engañe a tanya.

-engañaste a tu prometida solo unas horas después de pedirle matrimonio?

-si, lo peor es que no siento que la había traicionado, cuando le pedí matrimonio a Tanya traicione a Bella.

-Y otra vez esa famosa Bella, dime dónde la conociste y qué pasó con ustedes?

-Es muy complicado Emmett.

-Pues yo tengo bastante tiempo

-Además eres el abogado de mi familia

\- pero primero soy tu amigo, y he de decir que me ofende mucho que digas eso.

-lo siento, bueno , te dire pero debes prometer no decirle a nadie y no juzgar

\- Incluida Rosalie?

-En especial ros, es la mejor amiga de mi hermana.

-Estaba bien.

-Recuerdas qué soy benefactor del orfanato de la ciudad?

-Claro

-Pues hace 8 meses cuando fue él baile de caridad, conocí a una mujer, bueno mejor dicho a una niña- pidió otro whisky, si pensaba contar la verdad, necesitaria whisky- era encantadora, muy inteligente, interesante y era verdaderamente torpe- sonrió al recordar su primer baile con bella- me cautivo desde el primer momento que vi esos ojitos asustados en medio de tanta gente. Hable con la directora del orfanato y decidí adoptarla.

\- Espera estás diciendo qué te enamoraste de tu hija adoptiva?- pregunto Emmett incrédulo.

-Prometiste no juzgarme, además yo nunca vi a bella como a una hija, ella tenia 15, cuando la adopte. Me enamore poco a poco de ella, no pude evitarlo, todos los días le leía un libro antes de dormir, escuchabamos musica, era la única que soportaba que hablara de música clásica sin aburrirse de mi,

-Debe ser la mujer maravilla, para soportarte- se burló

-Ella es más que eso, bueno un dia no pude contenerme y la bese, y así comenzó nuestro romance, amaba besar sus carnosos labios, me encantaba verla sonrojada después de besarla, acariciar su delicada mejilla- Edward suspiro- Cuando llegaron las benditas vacaciones de verano- dijo con amargura- la lleva a la casa del lago- Emmett lo miró con reproche- se lo qué estás pensando, pero no la lleve alla, con las mismas intenciones con las que siempre llevo a las mujeres a esa casa, ni siquiera le mostré esa habitación- susurró para él mismo- la lleve a ella para que disfrutara sus vacaciones del colegio. En una noche hubo una tormenta increíble, ella al parecer le aterran las tormentas y fue a mi cuarto a refugiarse conmigo, a partir de esa noche no pude volver a dormir sin ella. cierto día ella quiso llevar las cosas más allá, obviamente no iba a hacerle el amor

-Espera acabo de escuchar al" señor no existe el amor, solo es atracción sexual", decir qué le haría el amor a una mujer.

-Ella sanó mi corazón, ella reparo todas las piezas que rompió Irina.

-Admirable el trabajo de esa chica.

-Bueno regresando a lo que estábamos, Yo solo iba a darle placer, no haría más, sabia que era virgen, y quería que estuviera segura de querer entregar a mi, no sé qué hice, creo que fue mi declaración de amor.

-Le declaraste tu amor a alguien?, esa chica debió calarte hasta los huesos

-Ya te lo dije Emmett, Yo nunca ame a Irina, creí que si lo hacia, pero solo me manipulaba, con Isabella e conocido de verdad lo que es el amor.CReo que mis palabras la asustaron demasiado, ya que me empujo y se escondió en su habitación, yo estaba tratando de consolarla y disculparme. Pero llegó Alice, baje a hablar con ella y fue ahí cuando me dijo la situación de la empresa…

Flashback Edward pov

Entre a mi despacho hecho una furia, debería estar con Isabella no con alice

-Qué es tan importante, como para que vinieras hasta acá?

\- Hola hermanito, cómo has estado?, yo bien gracias.

-Al grano Alice no tengo tiempo para tus infantilismos.

-Bueno, estoy aquí para darte la gran noticia, de que vas a ser tiooo- grito con tanta alegría al mismo tiempo que se abría el abrigo y pude ver su pequeña pancita. La abraze.

-Hermanita felicidades, cómo se tomó Jasper la noticia?., ya sabes qué va a ser?

-Aún no le digo a Jasper-Dijo con preocupación

-Tranquila sé qué va amar la idea

-Y si no está listo?, yo misma no me siento lista para ser mamá.

-Vas a ser una mamá genial,loca pero genial y jasper también será un excelente padre- la anime.

-Bueno, pasemos a noticias no tan felices, los denali han demandado que cumplas él trato que hiciste con ellos.

-Pero yo no lo incumpli, fue Irina.

-Lo se pero a Eleazar no le interesa lo que hizo su sobrina.

-Y cómo planea que sea la fusión?-pregunté dándome por vencido, cuando a Eleazar se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay quién le haga cambiar de parecer.

-Quiere que te cases con su hija menor, Tanya.

-Quee?- pregunte incrédulo- se ha vuelto completamente loco?, yo jamás me volveré a casar, me oyes bien Alice?

-Se que es una locura, además olvidas la parte de él heredero, que unifica las compañías.

-Qué demonios, y mama ya sabe esto? y papa?

-Mamá, está feliz de que por fin tengas la oportunidad de enamorarte otra vez, además sabes qué le agrada Tanya, papa, por su lado piensa, que Eleazar se había tardado en exigir que cumplas y lo apoya completamente.

-Pero Alice no puedo.

-Por qué no puedes?

-Me enamoré

-O Edward, me alegro mucho por ti., está aquí?, presentamela- Sería correcto?, no creo que sea buena idea, recuerda que ella tiene 15 años y tu 31.

-Si pero ahora eso ya no importa, además lo de nosotros jamas funcionaria

-Tenemos que hablar con Eleazar. are una cita con él para mañana a medio dia, le recordaremos qué Irina fue la qué incumplio él trato, te veo mañana ahi. Ahora te toca a ti decirle a esa chica lo que sucede, o despidete de ella.

-estabien te veré mañana- la abrace antes de que se fuera- y cuidate mucho ahora son 2- le dije mientras le acariciaba su pancita, apenas comenzaba a notarse el embarazo.

Cuando Alice salió de mi despacho, comencé a leer como loco el contrato que prometia fusionar cullens inc con Denali corp. Se suponía que cuando Irina y yo nos casaramos, las compañías se fusionaron, y cuando tuviéramos un hijo sería la nueva era para ambas empresas.

Pero todo eso se fue a la mierda cuando Irina me engañó y me hizo creer que su bastardo era mío. Tome un trago de whisky al recordar con amargura cómo me engaño con mi amigo de la facultad Thomas. Me divorcie de ella, sin importarme que la fusión no había sido concretada, nunca le ije a Eleazar que Irina me engaño, no me humillaba delante de él, simplemente le dije que había dejad de amar a Irina. Y esa zorra no tardó ni una semana en fugarse con Thomas a Inglaterra. Tendré que hablar con Eleazar.

Subí a ver a Isabella, la había olvidado completamente, no podía llevarmela, estaré librando una batalla con Eleazar y no podre cuidar de ella.

Comencé a empacar todo.

Cuando me desperté en la mañana y vi a sue le di la nota que le escribía isabella.

-Cuídala por mí- le pedí a Sue

-Claro, pero qué le digo si me pregunta por ti?

-Solo dale la nota y no te hará más preguntas.

-Por qué no se la das tú?

-Por qué si la veo no si, despues podre hacer lo que tengo qué hacer.

No le quise dar más explicaciones a Sue

Fin del flash back

-Y te juro Emmett, trate de hacer todo para que no me separaran de Isabella. Incluso le dije a eleazar qué Irina me engaño, pero a él no le importo, no le importo nada, además en el contrato nunca especificamos qué tenía que ser Irina, solo la señorita Denali.

-así que no amas a Tanya?

-Claro que no, es tan superficial, es bonita pero me recuerda demasiado a Irina.

-Si su futuro matrimonio es falso, por qué está viviendo contigo?

-Eleazar quería que todo pareciera real, para que la junta no se entere, así qué debo fingir que estoy enamorado de Tanya.

-Y qué pasó con Isabella?.

-Ella creyó que la abandone por irme con Tanya. conoció a un chico de la reservación, lo convenció de que viniera a vivir a qui, ahora son novios, pero ese maldito, solo le da de beber y la droga, es un bastardo.

-y por qué no me habías contado esto antes?, acaso ya no somos hermanos?

-Por qué pensé qué me ibas a juzgar, cuando le dije a Alice que me enamoré de una mujer un poco más jove..

-Le dijiste a Alice qué te enamoraste de una quinceañera

-Ya tiene 16, y no soy idiota, solo le dije que me enamore de una mujer menor que yo, no especifique qué tan joven, se volvió loca. no quería que tu mi hermano me juzgaras.

-Oye sigue faltando algo, cómo engañaste a tanya?, besaste otra vez a Isabella?

-Emmett no solo la bese, la hice mía, le hice el amor como un animal, perdí el control por completo cuando intentó fugarse con su novio. Además seguia siendo virgen.- dijo Edward con arrepentimiento

-Pero no se supone que tenia novio?

-Si, pero , ya te dije ella es especial.

-Amigo debes hacer algo, creo que estás enamorado, hasta la médula de Bella. Pero antes debes arreglar la situación con Eleazar. Dame el contrato de fusión, lo revisare y veré qué amparo te puedo conseguir.

-De verdad harías eso por mi?

-Claro que si hermano, si por ti decidí estudiar leyes, recuerdas?

-Muchas gracias amigo.

-Pero primero creo que deberias hablar con ella y explicarle todo.

-Tengo miedo Emmett me abruma lo que siento por ella, No soy bueno para ella

la he lastimado mucho en los últimos meses.

-Hermano siempre da miedo cuando es real. Cuando no se trata sólo de pensar en una persona, sino de tener una persona de carne y hueso enfrente de ti, con expectativas.

-Creo que ahora veo la diferencia, entre amar a alguien desde lejos y amar a alguien desde cerca. Apesar de tener a Irina junto ami, ella realmente nunca estuvo conmigo, sin embargo Bella siempre ha estado ahí, aun cuando le pedí matrimonio a otra.

-El amor es dificil amigo, así que ahora levanta tu trasero de ahí y ve a arreglar las cosas con ella.

-Si, gracias Emmett.

Edward salió del bar dispuesto a ir a casa, cuando vio a Irina del otro lado de la calle...


	20. el pasado siempre regresa

**Narrador pov**

No esa no puede ser Irina pensó, Edward, solo es mi imaginación de ó al volvo y comenzó a conducir.

Edward sabía que debía arreglar todo el asunto con isabella. pero si quería arreglarlo de verdad debía ir a donde inicio. Se dirigió a la casa de sus padres. cuando llegó comenzó a tocar el timbre como loco.

-dónde está mi padre?-Le pregunto a gail él ama de llaves

-está dormido, señor Edward se siente bien?

-qué hora es?

-pasa de medianoche

-no importa, despiertalo y decile que lo veré en su despacho

Edward escuchó cómo se abría la puerta del despacho y por instinto cuadro los hombros.

-qué es tan importante que no puede esperar a mañana hijo?- pregunto Carlisle

-Tanya

-qué sucede con ella?

-no me voy a casar con ella

-qué mierda estás diciendo?

-no la amo

-Pensé que ya habías aprendido tu lección con él "amor", dime dónde está Irina?

-Eso fue un golpe bajo, pero no me importa no me casare con Tanya, es más cuando regrese romperé el compromiso formalmente

-Eres un estúpido o algo así?

-no, me interesa lo que digas solo quería que te enteraras por mi y no por la prensa.

-y dime quién es tan importante para mandar a la mierda tantos años de trabajo?

-Te importa?

-claro qué me importa, ella sera la razon por la cual seras un muerto de hambre, dime la conozco?

-de todos modos te vas a enterar tarde, la mujer que amo es Isabella

-La insignificante chiquilla- dijo mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamiento

-no hables de ella así

-y dime antes de que la encontrarás cómo se llamaba?

-por qué tanta curiosidad en una insignificante chiquilla- edward sabía que no era nada bueno que a su padre le importara su vida.

-simplemente compláceme, quiero saber con quién vas a empiernarse y desprestigiar el apellido Cullen

-Bella Swan, ese era su nombre antes que yo entrara en su vida. Si no te importa, me voy debe preguntarse dónde estoy.

En Cuanto Edward salió del despacho. Carlisle, comenzó una exhaustiva investigación.

-Wells, necesito un informe completo sobre Isabella Swan, tiene 16 años y fue adoptada por mi hijo del orfanato de la ciudad. Quiero saberlo todo.

-Entendido, mañana a las 9 en su oficina está bien?

-Perfecto.

.

.

.

9 Am

-Señor Cullen- saludo Wells al magnate

-Wells, dime qué es lo que tienes para mi?

-bueno, para empezar no fue una búsqueda fácil-comenzó el resumen mientras le tendía la carpeta a Carlisle- al parecer no querían que ella fuera encontrada.

-quién no quería que la encontraran?-interrumpió impaciente

-Billy Swan

-Billy Swan?- pregunto Carlisle sorprendí, nunca imaginó que esa chiquilla fuera tan importante, cómo para qué un hombre tan poderoso como Billy, la protegiera.

-Tal parece que el padre de Isabella charles , era el hermano de Billy.

-qué pasó con Charles?

-tal parece un accidente, una fuga de gas, dentro de la casa y después explotó con toda la familia dentro, a excepción de ella.

-interesante qué más?

-al morir Charles y René, billy no se quiso hacer cargo de ella y la envió al orfanato de la ciudad.

-Señor Cullen, su próxima cita es dentro de 10 minutos.- interrumpió su secretaria

-Cancelarla-sin más la secretaria salió,

-Es todo wells, excelente trabajo, en recepción podrás recoger tu cheque.

Carlisle no podía contener la curiosidad que lo embargaba sobre el contenido de la carpeta aunque Wells, ya le había dado un resumen él necesitaba los detalles.

**Información**

**Nombre original**

Isabella Marie Swan (soltera) Cullen (Adoptada)

**Alias**

Bella

**Sexo**

Femenino

**Edad**

16 años

**Estatura**

1,65 m (5 ft 5 in)

**Nacimiento**

13 de septiembre de 1987

**Ocupación**

Estudiante

**Familia**

Charlie Swan (padre)

Renée Dwyer (madre)

Billy Swan (tio)

**padre adoptivo**

Edward Cullen

**Hijos**

ninguno

**Residencia**

seattle, Washington Estados Unidos

**Nacionalidad**

Italiana

Isabella Marie Swan nació el 13 de septiembre de 1987, hija de Renée y Charlie Swan, una joven pareja que vivía en la pequeña localidad de Napoli, Italia. Sus padres se mudaron a Estado unidos cuando ella tenía sólo tres años de edad, sin embargo hasta los 8 años se le otorgó la nacionalidad Estadounidense.

además de los datos de Isabella, se encontraba adjuntadas, fotos y recortes de periódicos donde narraban el trágico suceso.

**explosión en la casa Swan, **se leía en los periódicos. Carlisle había encontrado justo lo que no sabía qué estaba buscando.

Tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió a la casa de Edward.

-cancela todas mis citas de hoy, le dijo a su secretaria cuando pasó a su lado.

toco el timbre de la casa de Edward, esperaba que su hijo no estuviera.

-Señor Cullen- saludó Ely él ama de llaves- Él señor Edward no está

-dígale a isabella que la veré en el despacho, necesito hablar con ella- Carlisle entró a la casa como si fuera el dueño, teóricamente si era él dueño, pues él había comprado esta mansión como regalo de bodas para Edward e Irina.

-Señor cullen?-pregunto rimida Isabella cuando entró al verla en persona recordo él rostro de su madre, la había conocido en una fiesta de la facultad, que había organizado Billy, la similitud de los rostros era abrumadora para él.

-Miss Isabella si sieda (Señorita isabella tome asiento)- A isabella se le helaron los huesos al escuchar hablar a Carlisle en italiano, nadie, ni siquiera Edward sabía qué era italiana o eso creía ella. hizo lo que Carlisle le dijo

-di cosa vuoi parlare di Mr. Cullen (de qué quiere hablar Sr. Cullen)

-De un tema en común

-dudo que usted y o tengamos algún tema en comun, ademas de Edward claro.

-ni siquiera se te nota el acento

-he vivido más tiempo aquí que en italia, E come fai a sapere che sono italiano? (¿Y cómo sabe que soy italiana?

-aquí es donde entra nuestro tema en común al juego. Billy Swan, te suena familiar ese nombre?- A bella le dieron escalofríos de solo escuchar el nombre de su tío.

-Trovo certamente quel nome familiare, abbastanza familiare, ma dimmi come ci unisce quel nome? (Ciertamente encuentro ese nombre familiar, bastante familiar, pero dígame cómo nos une ese nombre?.)

-tuo zio ( tu tío), yo puedo protegerte de él.-Isabella se sorprendió, para qué la querría su tío después de tantos años, sin comunicación?

-no sabia que necesitara protección de mio zio y cómo logra usted protegerse?, él es un hombre muy poderoso.

-So benissimo chi è tuo zio, mio caro, ed è per questo che sono l'unico che può proteggerti da lui. (se muy bien quién es tu tío, querida, y es por eso que soy el único que puede protegerte de él) te he venido a proponer un trato que estoy seguro no podrás rechazar...

.

.

.

Edward estaba en su oficina, esperando ansioso a emmett, desde que recibió su llamada esto mañana estaba muy emocionado.

-Emmett por fin llegas

-ya tranquilo hombre, ya estoy aquí

-dime encontraste una solución- emmett podía sentir la ansiedad en la voz de Edward

-he encontrado dos soluciones, pero no te gustaran

-bien deja que yo lo decida.

-la primera solución, es que rompas el contrato y que eleazar se quede con la mitad de las Acciones de la empresa.

-eso quiere decir que se quedara con mi parte

-si, ya sabes que la otra es de Alice

-bueno y qué tan grave seria

-te quedarías sin nada, más que tú fideicomiso, pero solo podrias acceder a él cuando te cases, ademas no es mucho, es una miseria comparada con las acciones

-y la segunda opción?

-Opción dos, que tanya rompa el compromiso y firme un contrato donde te sede todas las acciones.

-creo que podría convencer a Tanya

-Eso crees?, amigo tendrás que apresurarte a convencerla, en un mes se vence el plazo para que te cases.

-Mañana hablaré con ella.

-Pero no se supone que está en milán?

-Tienes razón, debo irme a preparar mi maleta.

Edward salió corriendo de su oficina, primero debo hablar con isabella.

.

.

.


	21. Perché mi sento solo? y mis días sin ti

Hola chic@s, se que los he dejado un poco abandonados, así que hoy les dejaré 2 capítulos, el segundo es mi favorito, :(.

Bueno, sin más los dejo y disfruten mucho los caps. recuerden me gusta mucho leer sus comentarios y teorías, ;).

* * *

**Perché mi sento solo? Ti senti solo. Bella Pov**

Después de haber escuchado a Carlisle, y analizar todo, sé que él tiene

razón, Bella estaba sentada en la estancia de la casa cuando llego Edward antes de la hora habitual.

Edward quería decirle tantas cosas, pero al verla recordó que ayer se fue y la dejó sola, después de haberla tratado como un objeto.

-Bella, sobre lo que sucedió ayer, yo…

-no hace falta, ayer no sucedió nada- lo cortó bella.

-no sí sucedió, yo me porté como un maldito contigo, y lo lamento mucho.

-Edward déjalo así, no me interesan tus disculpas. ahora si me permites, debo ir con Jacob- era mentira, pero era su unica salvacion

-prometeme que volveras- le dijo edward cuando caminaba hacia la puerta

-dios, relajate sol voy a dejarle su moto.- sali, de la casa he inhale profundamente.

Conduje por última vez, el camino que conocía a la perfección.Cuando llegue al edificio de Jacob, me tome un momento más del necesario, antes de tocar la puerta.

-Hey bells, por fin te acuerdas de mi- me reprocho

-si lo siento, puedo pasar?- me sentía bastante incómoda hablar en el pasillo, se que esto no va a terminar bien.

-Claro pasa., por qué no regresaste?

-Jacob… yo… edward no me dejó venir… y me fue imposible… salir.

-Ese bastardo, bella vámonos- tomo mis manos entre las suyas y muy lentamente las solté- bella qué pasa- agache la mirada- dímelo puedes hablar conmigo recuerdas?- dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, obligandome a su vez a verlo a la cara.

-Yo… no puedo…

-qué no puedes?

-seguir… siendo.. tu novia..-susurre muy despacio, espero que me haya escuchado, no quiero repetirlo

-pero por qué?, es por él?-solo aseti- ese desgraciado me va a escuchar, no te puede retener, si tu no quieres- dijo mientras se levantaba, lo jale del brazo con todas mis fuerzas.

-Jacob, cálmate no quiero que hagas nada, primero déjame terminar de hablar por favor.

-Bien habla- me dijo enojado

-Yo.. tu… nosotros.. no puede ser.. yo pensé que … podría.. pero.. es injusto.. seguirte lastimando… mi corazón.. no está contigo.. cuando… estoy.. contigo.. siempre .. hay una parte.. de mi.. qué está con él..y.. no .puedo

-Vete-dijo dolido, yo lo entendí, no podía esperar más, despues de todo, lo había lastimado- vete con él

-De verdad lo siento mucho… si.. te .. sirve… de.. consuelo.. no te dejó .. para.. estar con él..yo me voy a ir.. así qué.. adios..-por último susurre- Arrivederci,.. amico mio, ...scusa per tutto il danno che ti ho fatto…-(Adiós, amigo mío, perdón por todo el daño que te hice.)- sin más salí, de ahí, por suerte Taylor, ya me esperaba, abajo.

-Señorita-dijo mientras me abría la puerta trasera del coche

-gracias taylor- y comencé a llorar.

-está bien señorita?- dijo Taylor dándome un pañuelo

-gracias- lo tome- llevas mi maleta?

-si, ya está todo listo.

-entonces, si estaré bien., llévame a casa

-pero, señorita el señor cullen, me dio ordenes especificas.

-olvidé algo, no me tardare mucho.

Cuando llegue a la casa sabía qué me estaba, saliendo del plan de carlisle, pero tengo que hacerlo. No me puedo ir sin decirle adiós a Edward.

-señorita, segura que es de vital importancia lo que olvido- preguntó taylor por 3era vez

-si, ¿Esperarías un momento?, Dame un segundo, eso es todo- pregunté, él sólo asintió, baje rápidamente del carro.

Abri por última vez la puerta, mientras subía las escaleras, sentí como si todo ocurriera en cámara lenta.

abrí la habitación de Edward, él estaba profundamente dormido, me acerque lentamente. acarici muy despacio su mejilla.

-Alcune cose devono essere segrete e non essere ascoltate. Quindi, se te lo dico, tienilo per te e non dire una parola(Algunas cosas deben ser secretas y no escuchadas.Entonces, si te digo, guárdalo para ti y no digas una palabra)- susurre lentamente, decidí, decirle todo,para aligerar mi carga, se qué él nunca lo sabrá, pero necesito hacerlo-...

\- Ho trascorso molto tempo con persone che mi hanno ricordato di te e.. (.Pasé mucho tiempo con personas que me recordaban a ti)- nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, pero en realidad me siento más cómoda hablando en italiano qué en inglés, me recuerda los buenos momentos, con papá y con mamá-ti amo..

Giuro che ti amo con tutto il cuore, ma hai deciso che non puoi stare con me e come potrei costringerti a stare con qualcuno come me?

Amarti fa male, è un tale dolore, vederti con Tanya, non so come potrei resistere. E non te ne sei accorto, hai detto che mi amavi, ma allo stesso tempo eri con lei e hai dato solo ali al mio cuoricino, senza rendermene conto che con ogni cosa che hai fatto mi hai distrutto sempre di più.

Come hai potuto guardarmi negli occhi e dire che mi amavi se volevo essere attaccato a qualcun altro? e allo stesso tempo non mi perdere.

La cosa peggiore di tutte è che amarti mi uccide e non smetterò di farlo, voglio amarti. e farei qualsiasi cosa per te, anche quando per te, farmi del male era un simbolo di amore che mi professi ..(te amo

Juro que te amo con todo mi corazón, pero has decidido que no podes estar conmigo y cómo podría obligarte a estar con alguien como yo?

Amarte duele, es un dolor tan grande, el verte con Tanya, no se como he podido resistirlo. y tu no lo notabas, decías que me amabas pero a la vez estabas con ella y sólo le daban alas a mi pequeño corazón, sin darte cuenta de que con cada cosa que hacías me destruyas más y más.

Cómo podías verme a los ojos y decir que me amaba si pretendía estar unido a alguien más? y a la vez no perderme a mi.

Lo peor de todo es que el amarte me mata y yo no dejaré de hacerlo, quiero amarte. y haría cualquier cosa por ti , aun cuando para ti, el lastimarme era símbolo del amor que dicen profesarme ..)- no puede contener por más tiempo mis lágrimas.

Sabía qué era momento de irme, ya le había dicho todo lo que tenía qué decir, si me quedaba más tiempo después no quería irme, con todas mis fuerzas, me marche de su habitación..

Dejé mis llaves en el llavero, y le escribí una mensaje a Edward, espero que con eso no me busque.

-listo Taylor, vamonos- dije mientras me sentaba

-señorita- dijo mientras asentía.

* * *

**Edward Pov: mis días sin ti**

Hacía días que no sabía nada isabella, más que el simple mensaje de texto que me mandó y qué no podía dejar de leer..

_" Edward, estoy bien, y estaré mejor cuando te olvides de mi, no me busques te juro que estoy bien, no me busques.__pd: no trates de comunicarte, conmigo por qué cambié todo: mis redes sociales, mi correo, y mi numero telefonico.__Siempre tuya, bella"_

Sabía, que no volvería, lo sabía, soy un idiota por qué la dejé ir?

-hermano sigues leyendo el, mensaje?- me preguntó Emmett- por qué no haces lo que ella te recomendó, por qué no intentas olvidarla?

\- no puedo

-ni siquiera lo has intentado

\- es que no entiendes. En mi cabeza, la veo por todas partes, la veo cumpliendo mis fantasías, la veo gritando me. Ella está siempre En mi cabeza. Mejor dime ya averiguaste donde esta con Jacob, ella está con él?- pregunté desviando el tema de mis pensamientos, los recuerdos son muy dolorosos.

\- si precisamente, a eso vengo.

-y bien?- estoy muy impaciente.

-tal parecer regresó a la push, si Bella.

-están seguros?- a dónde habrá ido si no con Jacob?-

-completamente, han vigilado su casa estos 5 días.

-bien, continúan buscándola, no paren, tengo que encontrarla - susurré para mí- gracias, puedes irte.

-antes de irme, llamo Tanya, mañana firmará el acuerdo y quiere verte, haci qué afeitate, paso por ti a las 9.

-por qué no viene ella.?

-no, quiere ver a Isabella- aclare las cosas con Tanya y le dije que de verdad amo a bella y qué no me casaría con ella, ese mismo día, se mudó, no se lo dije pero estaba muy contento por eso, pensé que con eso ella regresaría pero me equivoqué.

-bien-acepté no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo con él.

Sabía que ella jamás leería, esos mensajes, pero alivian un poco el dolor.

_Día 5_

Aquí estoy despertando, otro día más sin ti, todavía no puedo dejar dormir en tu cama. Ahí está tu taza de café, la mancha de lápiz labial se desvanece con el tiempo

_Dia 7_

Si puedo soñar lo suficiente, me dirías que estare bien. Estaré bien, tengo que estarlo.

_Día 9_

El whisky ayuda con el dolor sabes?. Así lo ahogo, siempre lo hago. Camino por nuestra casa con tu fantasma.Y lo persigo, a veces Bailo con tu fantasma.Qué más me queda? Es lo único que puedo hacer.

_Día 12_

Cuando Tanya sacó sus cosas de mi clóset , encontré esa vieja camisa de Zeppelin, La que llevabas cuando entraste a la casa por primera vez y nadie sentía dolor al verla.

_Día 13_

Cuando se pone el Sol, me siento solo. Trate de llenar los sonidos vacíos con nuestra canción, pero ahora ya no es nuestra canción, solamente son sonidos vacíos e historias interminables. Estoy muriendo lentamente con las palabras que escribiste. El corazón que rompiste, el mío.

_Día 15_

A veces sueño con tu voz, diciéndome que me amas y que nunca me dejaras, luego recuerdo que estoy completamente despierto, estoy completamente despierto.

_Dia 17_

Nunca me llamas, sé que nunca llamarás, pero aún tengo la esperanza. Sabes exactamente dónde estoy.

_Día 20_

Espero que pienses mucho en mí

Cuando estas con alguien más. Hoy te escribo para decirte que estoy cambiando

Pero no creo que tengas suficiente interés para verme intentarlo. Sé que nunca cumpliré tus expectativas y qué te hice mucho daño.

Pero la imagen que pintas de mí se ve mejor en tu mente, aún recuerdo qué solías pensar que era tu príncipe azúl, ahora tienes otro, uno mejor que yo?

Me he vuelto inseguro, ahora cada paso que doy, es con vacilación, a veces agradezco que no estés aquí, por qué así no puedes ver en la poca cosa que me he convertido.

Siempre extraño los recuerdos de las mañanas cuando estábamos juntos en el lago.

_Primer mes_

A veces comienzo a preguntarme, fue esto una mentira?

Si lo que nosotros tuvimos fue real, cómo te puedes sentir bien?. Porque yo no estoy bien.

Hoy ha venido Alice, está hermosa, su bebé está bien. He tenido una interesante charla con ella.

Flashback

Cómo todos los días, por la mañana estaba en él cuarto de Isabella. Puedo notar todo lo que hace falta en él, y cómo se va desvanecido su aroma.

-señor cullen?- pregunto Ely

-qué, te dije que cuando esté aquí no me molestes- le dije irritado, quiero estar solo.

-si hermana, la señora Alice, está abajo, dice que si usted no baja ella subirá.- considere la opción de no ver a Alice, pero se que la próxima vez que regrese será con mi madre y eso será peor.

-bien dile que la veré en mi despacho- me rendí.

Decidí quitarme el pijama, debía aparentar estar bien para que ella se fuera.

-hola Alice como estás? Y cómo está mi sobrino,?

\- qué te pasa Edward desapareces por un mes, y lo primero que preguntas es cómo estoy?- comenzó a reclamarme - cómo carajos estás tú?, qué es lo que te pasa hermano?-pregunto más tranquila

-alice.. yo.. todo ha sido muy complicado

-habla conmigo por favor

\- recuerdas qué te dije que estaba enamorado?- ella asintió- bien la mujer de la que me enamoré es Isabella-vi su cara de sorpresa- por favor déjame terminar, al final si quieres me juzgas todo lo que quieras.- ella solo asintió- bien ella se fue un par de días después de que me comprometo con Tanya. No sin antes lastimarla de la peor manera que te puedas imaginar. Yo.. - no pude más

-oh hermanito, no sabes cuánto lo lamento, sé lo difícil que es para ti hablar de cosas del corazón- dijo mientras me abrazaba- no te juzgare, jamás, pero dime dónde está ella.

-se fue Alice, se fue hace un mes y no se nada de ella.

\- pero cómo?, Se fue así sin más?- le mostré el mensaje- y no la has buscado?

\- por supuesto que sí, al principio creí que se había escapado con su novio, pero no está con él, tengo a todo mi equipo buscándola, pero pareciera que se la ha tragado la tierra.

\- y qué piensas hacer si no la encuentras jamás?- no lo había pensado- sabes he venido por 2 razones saber si estabas bien, y para informarte que las acciones en la empresa han bajado un 10%, y se que no estás pasando un buen momento, pero pronto daré a luz y no podré seguir haciéndome cargo de la empresa.

-Y Jasper?- pregunté

-sabes qué Carlisle, jamás dejará que alguien que no lleva su sangre dirija la empresa. Ahora te pregunto Edward, qué harás al respecto, dejarás que la empresa se hunda.todo por lo que has luchado?

\- yo.. no.. lo.. se, ni creo estar listo

-hermano no te reconozco, sinceramente. Dónde ha quedado él hombre de negocios? Él que jamás mezclaba la vida personal con él trabajo?, Él que no se dejaba llevar por sus emociones?

\- se marchó, junto con ella. Ya ni siquiera lo recuerdo, ese era yo de verdad, un desalmado- susurré

Fin de flashback

¿Puedes decirme quién era antes?Realmente ya no me reconozco.

_Día 32_

Hoy salí, de casa, necesitaba aire fresco. Conduje por todos los lugares a los que solíamos pasar el rato quedando perdido en mis recuerdos. Pensé en nuestro último encuentro, como se sintió, la forma en la que tu sabias.

_Día 34_

Recuerdo el día que me dijiste que te ibas, prometiste volver. Algún día piensas los sueños que dejaste?, Yo siempre pienso en cada deseo que hicimos, y en las memorias de las que nunca voy a poder escapar.

_Día 36_

Las fotos que tú me enviaste, están todavía viviendo en mi teléfono. Admito que me gustas verlas, me siento solo. Mis amigos todavía preguntan por qué me he alejado. Duele imaginar que eres feliz, saber que no me necesitas como yo a ti, y duele que no seas mía. Duele escuchar tu nombre cuando no te he visto en mucho tiempo.

_Día 38_

Ahora desearía que nunca nos hubiéramos conocido.Porque eres demasiado difícil de olvidar.A veces me siento como un extraño en tu cama.No sé si alguna vez me amaste o si jamás lo hiciste.

_Segundo mes_

Hoy por fin he tomado una decisión en mucho tiempo, me iré a vivir a Italia, no seguiré esperando tu regreso se que jamás volverás. También sé que sabes que nunca te superaré.No importa a dónde vaya, siempre te querré de vuelta

Te quiero de vuelta.Recuerdo las pecas en tu espalda.Y la forma en que solía hacerte reír. Porqué sabes que cada mañana me despierto, todavía pensando en ti. Recuerdo las rosas en tu camisa.Sabes incluso cuando digo que seguí adelante, todavía sueño contigo.

Aunque sé que te has ido. Todo en lo que pienso es en mis equivocaciones.


	22. Reencuentro, la charla, desciones

Hola chicas, ya se que la he dejado muy abandonadas, pero es que estoy en finales. Así que por eso hoy les traigo 3 capítulos, espero que los disfruten. Recuerden ya estamos en la recta final del fic y solo quiero darles las gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado. ;)

* * *

B**ella**** Pov Reencuentro**.

Ha pasado medio año, desde que deje a Edward, creo que todo ha ido mejor de lo qué pensaba. Claro si dejas de lado el vacío qué te consume. Ahora vivo en mesina, soy camarera en un café para turistas. Debo aceptar qué me gusta mucho vivir en italia. sicilia, la isla en la qué vivo, está llena de historia, eso me ayuda a distraerme.

-hey bella, ya estás lista?, se nos ara tarde.-como todos los dias Lia mi compañera de apartamento me saca de mis ensoñaciones y me recuerda qué debo ir a trabajar.

-Ya voy- demonios como siempre voy a llegar tarde al cafe.

aunque en realidad no necesito trabajar, ya qué carlisle me paga el alquiler y cada mes me da dinero para comida, pero la verdad no quiero recibir más de él de lo qué ya he recibido, además me gusta mi trabajo, siempre fui muy timida, pero al hablar con los turistas pareciera qué me posee otra persona me siento muy confiada. y cómo habla a la perfección ingles, soy la mejor empleada del lugar, he mejorado bastante mi italiano, no me había dado cuenta de cuánto me había alejado de mis raíces.

-Lia? ya vámonos.-Salí de mi habitación corriendo, no había tiempo para desayunar, tome mis llaves y las metí en mi pequeño bolso.

-si, corre- así como todos los días partimos al trabajo en nuestras bicicletas, la cafetería estaba solo a 3 cuadras de donde vivíamos, debo admitir qué extraño mi motocicleta, pero bueno, debo empezar a olvidarme de esa vida y concentrarme en él ahora.

* * *

**Edward Pov Reencuentro**

Cuando abrí los ojo, lo primero qué vi, fue la melena rubia de la chica del bar de anoche. Realmente no recuerdo mucho de ella, ni siquiera su nombre, solo se qué ya a cumplido su objetivo. me levante tenia qué tomar una ducha e ir a la oficina.

-buongiorno, (hola buenos días)-dijo la chica, en la cocina-ho preparato la colazione (he preparado el desayuno)

-ciao ciao, sì .. vedrai che è tardi, beh ti ha lasciato, quando esci per favore chiudi la porta (hola hola, sí .. verás que es tarde, bueno te dejo, cuando salgas cierra la puerta).- sin más salí del apartamento.

Conduje por las calles de Palermo, hasta la oficina, debo aceptar qué alice tuvo una excelente idea, al enviarme a italia, es bueno despejarse, y salir de esa casa qué solo me trae malos recuerdo, sacudí la cabeza hoy tengo qué estar despejado, pues veré a los accionistas, iremos a messina, para ver la construcción de una nueva bodega en la zona costera.

En cuanto llegue a la oficina me dedique de lleno a mi trabajo, él distraerme me ayuda bastante con los dolorosos recuerdos.

-Señor cullen?- entró mi secretaria con su bonito acento, me parece gracioso- ya es hora, los inversionistas estan en recepcion esperándolo.

-si ya voy.- tome mi saco y mi teléfono era mejor no hacer esperar a estos griegos, tienen un humor muy malo.-signori, buon pomeriggio, andiamo? (caballeros, buenas tardes, ¿nos vamos?)- los salude de rápido pues se nos haría tarde si nos quedamos conversando.

-ah, signor Cullen, distratto come sempre, oggi mia nipote, Antonella, è con noi, spero non ti dispiaccia. (Ah, señor Cullen, distraído como siempre, hoy mi nieta Antonella está con nosotros, espero que no le importe.)- dijo el viejo Aro.

-certo che no. Piacere di conoscerla, signorina. (por supuesto que no. Mucho gusto, señorita.)- después de las presentaciones partimos.

Revisamos, los planos de la bodega, el terreno, hablamos con los arquitectos, resolvieron todas las dudas del viejo Aro.

-Señor Cullen- me llamo antonella, su nombre me recordó mucho al de bella. pero bella no es italiana. desecha esos pensamientos antes de qué fuera muy tarde

-signorina, dimmi come posso aiutarti. (dime cómo puedo ayudarte)

-Te apetecería ir por un café?-me preguntó muy audazmente, no creo qué sea buena idea mezclar negocios con la vida personal, pero es la nieta de uno de los principales inversionistas, y no podía dar el lujo de desairar.

-claro, si su abuelo está de acuerdo.

-si, a él no le importa, bien vamos?- solamente pude asentir y ofrecerle mi brazo.

Entramos a una cafetería, bastante pintoresca, nos sentamos en una terraza con vista al mar.

-benvenuti a giorgios, cosa volete ordinare? ( Bienvenido a Giorgios, ¿qué quieren pedir?)- esa voz, su voz, estaba tan concentrado disfrutando la vista, qué no le preste atención a la camarera, qué no era una simple camarera era bella.

\- Bella!!,- no me pude contener me levante y la abraze, ella se quedó muy quieta, helada diría yo

* * *

**Bella Pov La charla**

Él dia iba bastante bien, había un poco más de movimiento en la cafetería del qué hay actualmente.

-Bella, puedes cubrir mis mesa, tengo qué ir al baño, de verdad no me tardo

-corre.- la entendía, cuando hay más gente no podemos descuidar las mesas.

Fui a una de las mesas de Lia.

-benvenuti a giorgios, cosa volete ordinare? (Bienvenidos a Giorgios, ¿qué quieren pedir?)- recite de memoria mi diálogo a la pareja qué estaba sentada. El hombre giró su rostro, era Edward no puede ser, cómo no lo vi, ahora qué le voy a decir…

-Bella!!- dijo muy emocionado Edward, antes de levantarse y abrazarme, yo estoy en shock, no pude contestar su abrazo, simplemente me quede quieta.

-Disculpa se conocen?- dijo la mujer qué lo acompañaba

-si- dijo edward al mismo tiempo qué yo dije- no.

-Edward, yo creo qué tienes algunos asuntos qué resolver, te parece si lo dejamos para otro día?- preguntó la mujer mientras se levantaba.

-Claro Antonella, gracias- dijo Edward despidiéndose de "Antonella"

-Yo también debo irme.

-no, bella tenemos que hablar- me retuvo Edward de mi brazo.

-no tenemos nada de qué hablar, además debe regresar a trabajar.

-pues no me voy a ir hasta qué hables conmigo

-bien dios, salgo a las 8 pm

-Estabien pasaré a recogerte y esta vez espero qué cuando regrese, si estés aquí- me sonrojo al recordar cómo lo abandoné la última vez.

Me dirigí a la oficina del señor giorgio.

-come va bella? ( qué sucede bella)- me preguntó él señor giorgio cuando entre a su oficina sin permiso.

-Signor Giorgio, devo andare (Sr. Giorgio, me tengo que ir.)

-perchè? ti senti male, vuoi prenderti il resto del pomeriggio. (¿Por qué? te sientes mal, quieres tomarte el resto de la tarde)

-No signore, non mi stai capendo, mi dimetto, devo lasciare l'Italia. (No señor, no me está entendiendo, renuncio, tengo que irme de Italia.)

-ma perché bella, cosa succede? Sai che puoi parlarmi di tutto ciò che vuoi. (pero por qué Bella, ¿qué pasa? Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo sobre lo que quieras.)-dijo él señor giorgio de forma paternal, él siempre me ha parecido el abuelo qué nunca tuve.

-È una storia abbastanza lunga, e non c'è tempo per raccontarla, ma quello che posso dirti è che l'Italia non è più un posto sicuro per me.(Es una historia bastante larga, y no hay tiempo para contarla, pero lo que puedo decirte es que Italia ya no es un lugar seguro para mí.)- si Edward pudo encontrarme, también lo puede hacer Billy.

-Bene Bella, ho capito, paga la tua settimana, spero tu stia bene. e spero di rivederti. (Bueno, Bella, entiendo, ten paga de la semana, espero que estés bien. y espero verte de nuevo.)

-grazie signor.

Fue al casillero a dejar mi mandil y a tomar mi bolso.

-Bella qué pasa?, por qué te ha abrazado ese hombre?

-Lia es una historia muy larga, por lo pronto, te digo qué me marcho de italia, gracias por haber sido una buena amiga. adiós- le di un abrazo rápido antes de salir

-A donde crees qué ibas?- me preguntó Edward, cuando le estaba quitando el candado a mi bicicleta

-yo….

-Ni creas qué vas a huir de mí otra vez. Sube- dijo mientras me abría la puerta de su carro, subí y él comenzó a conducir, por un momento me sentí transportada a año atrás, cuando me llevaba a cenar o museos, cuando todo estaba bien, pero ahora solo sentía una tensión extraña en mi vientre por tenerlo tan cerca de mi y en un espacio tan ce, una tensión qué solo había experimentado una vez en mi vida.

-a dónde vamos?- pregunté, ya no podía soportar más el silencio qué nos invadía.

-a hablar- dijo simplemente

-si pero en donde?- insistí

\- en mi casa- dijo, extrañaba, su arroganci y su excentricidad.

-por qué ?

-ya te lo dije tenemos qué hablar- dijo un poco molesto

-ya estamos hablando.- le conteste

\- jaja- suspiro- mira solo quiero qué me expliques un par de cosas y si despues te quieres ir, yo mismo te puedo llevar al aeropuerto.

-ok, dijiste qué íbamos a tu cas, vives aquí?- pregunté

-si

-desde cuando

-desde hace 3 meses aproximadamente.

-ah

-ah?

-si solo ah, y …- tenía miedo de preguntar pero necesitaba saberlo- Taa..tanya?

-qué te parece si, guardas todas tus preguntas para cuando lleguemos.- frustrada solo asentí y miré por la venta del auto. Después de 20 minutos más ya no aguantaba, no podía con la tensión qué sentía, y menos con la aparente calma de Edward

-Falta mucho?- pregunté cómo niña pequeña

-ya casi llegamos.

-por qué vives en palermo?- pregunte al reconocer

-Por qué aquí hay una sucursal de la empresa. -contestó tan relajado qué casi me provoca un colapso nervioso.

Entramos a un edificio muy grande, conforme entrábamos al estacionamiento, mis nervios comenzaba a aumentar, y si tanya estaba allá arriba?, qué voy a hacer si me pregunta de mi pasado?

-Vamos?- desperté de mis pensamientos para ver a Edward abriendome la puerta y extendiendome la mano, tomé su mano con mucha indecisión, y en cuanto mi piel toco la de él pude sentir esa extraña corriente eléctrica.- ahh extrañaba esto- suspiro

-si, es un poco agradable- acepte mientra caminábamos, hacía el ascensor, en ningún momento, nuestras manos se soltaron.

-Entra- me ordenó - quieres tomar algo?- me preguntó mientras se dirigía a la cocina- su apartamento era grande, y muy del estilo de Edward, minimalista y de tonos grises.

-vino?

-Bien cual quieres?- comenzó a decir una lista de vinos qué yo no conocía

-tu escogelo- lo corte a la mitad de su lista.

-bien, aquí tienes- me dio la copa de vino, sin pensarlo mucho, me la tome de un solo trago.- vaya creo qué tienes sed- dijo un poco divertido automáticamente me sonrojo- pero cuidado aún recuerdo cómo te pusiste cuando te di tu primera copa de vino- dijo recordando mi paraíso personal ( el lago),.

\- si bueno, desde ahi he creado un poco de resistencia al alcohol- comente, mientras me servía otra copa.

-si con jacob- dijo con amargura.

\- dime por qué tanto odio hacia Jacob?- le pregunté desconcertada

\- por qué?, de verdad me lo preguntas- asenti- bueno, para empezar, siempre salías con él a fiestas, donde aparentemente, aprendiste a tomar alcohol, y otro tipo de sustancias- dijo molesto, mientras yo recordaba mi epoca de rebeldia con Jacob, es verdad qué ibamos a muchas fiestas, solo a embriagarse, en mi caso a olvidar a Tanya y a Edward.

\- y Tanya?- tenía qué saberlo antes de continuar.

-De eso precisamente te he querido hablar desde él día qué te fuiste.

-Antes de qué comiences contestame, está aquí?

-no, bien ahora te puedo contar?-solo asentí- ok empezemos: Cuando yo tenía 20 años y estaba en la facultad de economía, conocí a una chica qué me enamoro o eso creía yo qué era amor, Irina- se escuchó un tono de amargura.

-Edward no es necesario- no quiero qué recuerde algo qué pueda lastimarlo.

-No bella- dijo con firmeza- es muy necesario para qué entiendas.

-ok

-Ok, Irina, la conocí en una fiesta de la facultad, ella estudiaba psicología, nos "enamoramos", y fuimos novios, cuando nos graduamos y empecé a trabajar en la empresa, comencé a ver qué nuestra relación ya iba más en serio, entonces le propuse matrimonio, ella aceptó, fue con su tío, hicimos un trato, para fusionar las empresas mediante nuestro matrimonio y posteriormente nuestra descendencia, yo estaba muy inseguro, respecto al trato, pero Irina me convenció qué era lo mejor, para nuestros hijo- hizo una pausa y se tomó el resto de vino qué tenía en su copa.

-y qué pasó?- lo anime a qué siguiera.

-ella me engaño, con uno de mis mejores amigos, nos divorciamos, y ella huyó con él a inglaterra, no sin antes intentar enjaretarme a su bastardo, por suerte no cai en la trampa.

\- y donde entra tanya?- pregunte bastante intrigada, nunca pensé qué Edward tuviera una historia tan complicada.

-Recuerdas el trato?-asentí no quería interrumpirlo- bien pues en este nunca establecía qué era con Irina, solo decia " señorita Denali", Tanya es prima de Irina. Y él dia qué te abandone en el lago- escuchar de sus labios qué me había abandonado, era más durrrr de lo qué creí- bella- tomó mis manos, dejando la copa en la mesa.- perdoname, en su momento no lo quise ver pero si te abandone, y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento, por ello. - me besó muy tiernamente para darle énfasis a sus palabras.

\- te creo- dijo un poco mareada después de sentir sus labios, diablos cómo los extrañaba, y además la tensión en vientre aumento.

-Ese dia, fue Alice y me dijo qué Eleazar él tío de Tanya, estaba exigiendo qué se cumpliera el trato, yo no sabía por qué quería qué se cumpliera el trato a después de tantos años, y un par de meses despues me entere qué era porque tenia cancer, terminal y quería un heredero, pues no pensaba dejarle su imperio al bastardo de Irina. Así qué ahora debía casarme con Tanya y tener un hijo o hija.

-Por qué no me lo dijiste?-pregunté un poco herida

-Por qué nadie podía saber, todo debía parecer real, además apareciste con Jacob

-Edward yo no soy cualquiera, yo podría haber entendido. Y no pongas de Excusa a Jacob, por qué sabes qué? él fue el qué me ayudo a levantarme después de qué me abandonaste en el lago, yo estaba tan destrozada, y qué pasa cuando llego a casa, te encuentro con Tanya.

\- Bella de verdad lo sé y lo siento. Después de que estuvimos juntos- al recordarme eso se me heló la piel- contacte a Emmett, mi amigo y abogado, le conte todo y le pedí ayuda, le pedí qué buscara algún buque legal, para romper el contrato. No me importaba si con eso perdía mi empresa, yo solo quiero estar contigo, por qué después de sentir tu piel, no podía considerar siquiera, dejarte un minuto a solas.

-Pero lo hiciste- le recordé,

-lo sé, él día qué te fuiste, recuerdas qué necesitaba hablar contigo?- asentí- pues ese mismo día había encontrado la forma de romper el contrato, de dejar a Tanya, pero te fuiste y no volviste, por qué te fuiste?. Yo deje a Tanya por ti.

\- yo…

-Debemos confiar, recuerdas?, yo te hablo y tu me hablas.-me tomó nuevamente las manos- dime dónde aprendiste a hablar italiano también?, quién te ayudó y por qué estás en Italia?, por qué me dejaste?

\- tu me dejaste desde antes- sabía qué esas palabras lo dañarían- bien yo.. nunca te he contado mi historia recuerdas?- asintió- Yo nací, aquí en italia, en Nápoles, mis padres, se mudaron a Estados Unidos cuando yo tenía 3 años. Mi padre se encargaba de la empresa de mi tío Billy

-Espera- me interrumpió- estás diciendo qué Billy Swan es tu tío?

-si, bien el dia qué mi, familia murió, en la casa estaban, mis padres,-se me quebró la voz- él hermano de mi madre, la esposa de Billy y su hijo, mayor.

-Donde estabas tu?

-yooo….- no puede contener mis lágrimas por más tiempo- yo los mate edward, fue mi culpa

-no digas eso preciosa- me comenzó a consolar, me abrazaba y limpiaba mi rostro, fue un accidente,. Fue una fortuna qué no estuvieras ahí- dijo mientras besaba mi cabeza.

-yo me había escapado, esa mañana a casa de mi mejor amiga, por qué había tenido una pelea con mamá en el desayuno, sabes qué fue lo último qué le dije?

* * *

**Edward pov La charla**

Me dolía mucho ver a Isabella en ese estado, no podía hacer nada más qué tratar de absorber su dolor.

-...sabes qué fue lo último qué le dijo?- me pregunto, con la vista y su mente perdida en sus recuerdos- le dije qué si ella no me quiere yo tampoco la iba a querer- la abrace más fuerte.

-tu no eres culpable de nada fue un accidente, y yo se qué ella sabía qué no era verdad, qué lo dijiste porque estabas enojada, ella sabía qué la amabas.

\- Mi tío, no me permitió ir al funeral, y tampoco se quiso hacer cargo de mi y me envió al orfanato.

-ese malnacido- susurre.

\- despues te conoci a ti- dijo con una sonrisa.

-de los mejores días de mi vida- le dije mientras le daba un pico.

\- Cuando llegue a casa, después de tu fiesta de compromiso, él señor cullen su padre, habló conmigo, antes de continuar- hizo una pausa- de continuar tengo una pregunta qué hacerte y quiero qué me digas la verdad.-dijo muy firme

\- a partir de ahora jamas te mentiré ni te ocultare cosas- le prometí muy solemnemente

-bien, por qué viví contigo más de 6 mese y jamas me presentaste a tu familia?, por qué Tanya los conocía?

\- Yo nunca te presente a mi familia por miedo, además qué les iba a decir , familia les presento a Isabella la mujer qué amo?, adopte al amor de mi vida?, y podrían ignorar el hecho qué es 15 años más joven qué yo?

-Bueno si lo pones así, pero y Tanya?- dijo todavía indecisa

-Tanya iba fue dama de honor en mi boda con Irina., tenía mucho miedo qué Carlisle te alejara de mí- la abracé más fuerte

-lo logró- dijo

-cómo?

-Él fue a hablar conmigo, no sé cómo supo qué era sobrina de Billy, él me dijo qué mi tío quería hacerme daño y no solo ami sino también a ti. Me propuso un trato.

Flashback Bella pov

-Te propongo un trato- dijo Carlisle

-qué clase de trato?- pregunté desconfiada

-Te puedo proteger, te irias a vivir a Sicilia, mantendrás un perfil bajo. yo te estaría cuidando y monitoreando constantemente

-e dimmi cosa ne esce di tutto questo?(y dígame qué obtiene usted de todo esto?)

-yo, nada en realidad

-scusa il mio scetticismo (perdón por mi escepticismo), pero no creo qué usted sea un filántropo.

\- tienes razón querida, no lo soy. diciamo che giocò a lungo termine (digamos que jugó a largo plazo) y mientras menos sepas estarás mejor.

-Bien

-yo te protegeré a ti y a Edward, pero c'è una condizione (hay una condición)

\- quale?(cual?)

\- te irás, sin decirle nada a mi hijo, no lo contactaras, por ningún medio, borraras tus redes sociales, cambiaras tu número celular, y jamás hablarás con él.

\- está bien.

-Piacere di conoscerla, signorina Swan. Il mio segretario ti contatterà per coordinare i dettagli. (Mucho gusto, señorita Swan. Mi secretaria se comunicará con usted para coordinar los detalles.)

\- debo arreglar unas cosas antes

-claro tiene hasta hoy a media noche.

Fin de flashback

-Por qué aceptaste?, por qué no hablaste primero conmigo?

-yo… no quería qué él te hiciera daño.

-yo te voy a proteger, iremos Estados unidos, regresaremos a casa y ahí estaremos seguros.

-yo no puedo Edward, no puedo ponerte en peligro.- tomé su carita y comencé a limpiarle los ojitos.

-hey, recuerdas, qué yo soy tu tutor, y es mi deber protegerte.

-bueno, creo qué ya lo hemos dicho todo no?-pregunto- si no te importa quiero irme a casa?

-no hemos terminado de hablar. falta un punto muy importante qué no me ha dejado dormir.

-cual?

\- por qué me entregaste a mi…. tu tu virginidad?, no se suponía qué Jacob era tu novio?.

\- yo Edward, te menti.

-cómo?, Jacob no era tu novio?

\- si lo era pero no cómo crees- lo mire con cara interrogante- El dia qué me invitaste a tu fiesta de compromiso recuerdas, qué me dijiste qué llevará a Jacob?- asenti- un dia antes él me pidió qué fuera su novia, y yo acepte para qué me acompañara a la fiesta.

-pero yo te vi besarlo desde muchísimo tiempo antes.

-todo fue un mal entendido, Jacob mal interpreto todo y me beso. yo le dije qué no lo volviera a hacer.

-pero por qué me mentiste?

\- yo no quería, qué pensaras que estaba sola, además veía qué estabas con Tanya y me dolía tanto

-De verdad lo siento, a mi también me ponía enfermo verte con Jacob, pero por qué te entregaste a mi?- al decir esas palabras, disfrute de cómo se ponía colorada.

\- Por qué me vuelves loca. Estoy aprendiendo que esta forma de enloquecimiento es dulce y feliz es la mejor forma de vivir. No me vuelvas a dejar nunca. - la abrace muy fuerte.

\- jamas, Sin ti me costaría trabajo vivir, tu presencia me da vida, respiro y palpito con el ritmo de tu corazón, te necesito- la bese con fervor.

La tomé por la cintura, la levantó del sofá.

-rodeame con tus piernas- lo hizo en cuanto le dije.

La cargue hasta la habitación la deposite en la cama con mucho cuidado.

* * *

** Bella Pov** **Decisiones**

yo jadeo y su boca se abate sobre la mía . Me Besó con ternura y desesperación. Nuestros dientes chocaron un segundo y luego me mete la lengua entre los labios. Él deseo estalló en todo mi cuerpo, respondi a sus besos con él mismo ardor, entrelazo mis dedos en su pelo y tiró de él con fuerza. Él gruñe, y ese sonido sordo y sexy del fondo de su garganta reverbera en mi interior, y Edward deslizó la mano por mi cuerpo, hasta la parte de arriba de mi muslo, sus dedos hurgan en mi piel a través de mi vestido.

-Dime lo qué quieres?

-te quiero a ti- me tembló la voz.

\- eres mia.

Él sonríe, mete el dedo índice en el escote de mi blusa y tira de él. Sin apartar sus ojos de mi, empezó a desabrocharme despacio. Con cuidado, apoyó las manos en sus brazos para mantener el equilibrio. Cuando ha terminado con los botones, me saca la blusa por encima de los hombros, y yo lo suelto para dejar qué la prenda caiga al suelo. él se inclina hasta la cintura de mis jeans, desabrocha el botón y baja el cierre lentamente. Él me aparta el pelo se inclina dejando un rastro de besos suaves y cariñosos, qué van desde mi cuello hasta mi vientre.

Él pegado a mi cuello, sonríe antes de dejarse caer de rodillas ante mi. oh me siento tan poderosa. Mete los pulgares en mis pantalones y me los quita con cuidado por las piernas junto con mis bragas. yo doy un paso al lado para librarme de los zapatos y la ropa, de manera qué me quedo solo en brasier. Él se para y alza la mirada expectante.

Me besa y despliega la lengua, su lengua experta me da placer. yo gimo y me agarro a su cabello. Él no para, me con la lengua y me vuelve loca, una vez y otra.

-edward, por favor - suplico

-Por favor qué, Isabella?

-Hazme el amor

-Es lo qué hago- susurra exhalando suavemente en mi entrepierna.

Se levanta y me mira de arriba a abajo y en sus labios brillaba la prueba de mi exitacion.

-y bien?- pregunta

\- y bien qué?- digo sin aliento y mirándolo con ansia febril y un poco de vergüenza

-yo sigo vestido

Lo miró boquiabierta y confundida

Desnudarlo? sí, eso puedo hacerlo. Me acerco a su camisa y él da un paso atrás.

-Ah no- me regaña

Por dios, quiere decir los jeans. Uf eso me da una idea.Me pongo de rodillas ante él. Con dedos tembloroso y bastante torpeza, le desabrocho el cinturón y el cierre, después tiró de su jeans y sus calzones hacia abajo, y lo liberó Wow.

Alzó la vista a través de las pestañas , y él me mira está mirando con.. qué? ¿inquietud?¿asombro?¿sorpresa?.

Da un paso a un lado para zafarse de los pantalones se quita los calcetines, yo con muchas dudas, lo tomo en mi mano, y aprieto y tiró hacia atrás. Gime y se tensa, al parecer lo estoy haciendo bien, respira con dificultad entre los dientes, con mucho tiento, me meto su miembro en mi boca y chupó, fuerte. Mmmm, sabe tan bien….

-Ah, ISabella despacio, .. oh.

Me coge la cabeza tiernamente, y yo le empujo más al fondo de mi boca, y junto los labios tan fuerte como puedo, me cubro los dientes y lo chupo fuerte.

-Carajo- masculló

Oh ese sonido agradable, sugerente y sexy, así qué vuelvo a hacerlo, hundo la boca hasta el fondo y hago girar la lendu alrededor de la punta. Mmmm me siento como … Afrodita.

-Bella, ya basta.

Vuelvo a hacerlo, Gime.Lo hago otra vez, y él se inclina, me agarra de los hombros, me pone en pie de golpe y me tira sobre la cama. Se quita la camisa por la cabeza, y luego cómo un buen chico, se agacha para sacar un poquito plateado del buró.

Está jadeando como yo.

-Quitate el brasier- ordena

Me incorporo y hago lo qué me dice

-Acuéstate quiero mirarte.

Lo hago y alzó la vista hacia él mientras saca el condon. Le deseo tanto me mira y se relame.

-Eres preciosa Isabella Cullen.

Se inclina sobre la cam y lentamente se arrastra sobre mi, besándome al hacerlo. Besa mis dos pechos y juguetea con mis pezones por turnos, mientras yo jadeo y me retuerzo debajo de él, pero no se detiene.

-ahh Edward.

Sin dejar de mirarme, me separa las piernas con las suyas y se mueve hasta quedar suspendido sobre mi.

-estás segura ?- me pregunta cómo todo un caballero.

-sí, por favor- digo besándolo.

Sin apartar sus ojos de los mío, se hunde en mi interior con un ritmo deliciosamente lento. Cierro los ojos, deleitándome en la lentitud, en la sensación exquisita de ser suya, otra vez, e indistintamente arqueo la pelvis para recibirlo, para unirse a él, gimiendo en voz alta. Él se retira suavemente y vuelve a colmarme muy despacio. Mis dedos encuentran el camino hasta su pelo sedoso y rebelde, y él sigue moviéndose muy despacio, dentro y fuera una y otra vez.

-Más rápido , Edward, más rápido … por … favor

Baja la vista, me mira triunfante y me besa con dulzura y luego empieza a moverse de verdad.Adopta un ritmo palpitante. yo empiezo a acelerar, mis piernas se tensa debajo de él.

-Vamos, cariño- gime.

Sus palabras son mi detonante y estalló de forma escandalosa, arrolladora, en un millón de pedazos en torno a él, y él sigue gritando mi nombre.

-¡Bella!¡Oh joder!

Se derrumba encima de mi, hundiendo la cabeza en mi cuello.

Cuando recobro la cordura, abrí los ojos y alzó la mirada a la cara del hombre qué amo. Edward tiene una expresión suave, tierna. Frota su nariz con la mía, se apoyó en los codos y tomando mis manos entre las suyas. Me besa los labios con dulzura mientras sale de mi.

me toma por la barbilla y me besa con fuerza. un beso apasionado y suplicante, pidiendo qué? no lo se, y eso me deja sin aliento.

-No vuelvas a dejarme- me implora, mirándome con seriedad, en lo más profundo de mis ojos.-se mi esposa?- dijo Edward

\- qué?, Edward creo qué estás hablando dormido- le dije bromeando para aligerar el ambiente qué de repente se tensó.

\- lo digo enserio.

-pero …, que yo no soy especial, ni bonita cómo Tanya- me cortó con un beso.

-No digas eso, eres hermosa,- beso mi rostro- amo el brillo de tus ojos, tu aliento, tu calor.. -suspiro- hacen palpitar mi corazón, no podría vivir sin ti.

Quiero estar a tu lado eternamente, escuchar tu voz todos los días del resto de mi vida. Es todo lo que deseo. Cásate conmigo- pidió otra vez

-estás seguro de lo qué estás diciendo?, Qué va a decir tu familia, qué pasa con Carlisle.?

\- Me da igual lo qué piensen

\- estás seguro que quieres casarte con una mujer más joven?- volví a preguntar, quería que estuviera completamente seguro.

\- Mira Bella, me da igual qué seamos diferentes, qué pensemos muy distinto, solo me importa qué te amo, te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, tu quieres?

-Si, si si- dije con mucha emoción, me arroje a su brazos y lo bese con todo el amor qué siento por él.

-Venga, prepárame algo de comer, muchacha, estoy hambriento- dice con una sonrisa de satisfacción- y no precisamente de ti.- añade

-ah no?- le pregunto besandolo

-Bueno no totalmente- añade incorporándose de repente de la cama y arrastrándome con él

-muchacha?- digo con una risita

-Muchacha comida por favor.

-Ya qué lo pide con tanta amabilidad, señor, iré a ver qué puedo hacer con lo qué tengas en la nevera.- cuando me incorporé me di cuenta qué estaban completamente desnuda,

-Hey- me dijo Edward- si sigues provocándome no llegaremos nunca a cenar- me tape mis pechos un poco apenada- ten-me arrojo una camiseta suya.me la puse me quedaba tan grande qué parecía un vestido, también me puse mis bragas.

-Bien al parecer comeremos estofado de pollo- le dije sacando los ingredientes

\- te ayudo.

Comenzamos a hacer la cena.

.

.

.

Edward y yo estábamos sentados en la alfombra de su estancia, comiendo él salteado de pollo. Edward estaba apoyada en el sofá con sus largas piernas estiradas hacia adelante. Tiene el cabello alborotado, a diferencia de mi, solo lleva sus boxers.

-Esto esta muy bueno- dice elogiosamente mientras ataca la comida.

Yo estoy sentada a su lado con las piernas cruzadas, comiendo vorazmente como si estuviera muerta de hambre, al parecer hacer el amor agota bastante, estaba admirando sus pies descalzos.

-Gracias, cortesia de mi clase de cocina del orfanato, mi clase favorita.

-cómo era?- pregunta

-la mayor parte del tiempo estaba sola, no tenia amigos, todas las niñas eran muy diferentes ami. - vi cómo su cara se ensombrece- pero no todo fue malo, aprendí a cocinar y a hacer pasteles, me encanta cocinar, por eso quise trabajar en una cafetería.

-tenemos qué decidir un par de cosas antes de continuar...


	23. Y vivieron felices para siempre?

**Pov bella 17 años**

Y esa es mi historia con Edward, Vivimos en Estados Unidos, pero vamos mucho a italia. Después de la boda con mucho pesar Carlisle se comenzó a hacer a la idea qué yo era parte de la vida de Edward y qué lo sería para siempre. Por su parte Esme y alice me sorprendieron mucho al aceptarme inmediatamente, pensé qué estarían más recuerdo el dia de mi boda.

Flashback

Estaba muy nerviosa, ya tenía mi vestido de bodas puesto ya solo faltaban unos minutos para qué comenzara la boda seria en nuestro patio trasero, ya qué queríamos algo discreto, a pesar de la madre de Edward y alice qué querían echar la casa por la ventana.

toc toc, alguien llamaba a mi puerta

-Adelante

-Bella- era esme

-Qué sucede?

-Quería hablar contigo un momento, si me permites?

-claro Esme qué sucede?

-Bella, yo… quería pedirte una disculpa por todo lo qué te ha hecho mi familia en especial Carlisle- dijo muy apenada

-Esme hay nada qué perdonar, eso quedó en él pasado- dije tomándola entre mis brazos

-también quería dare estos,- dijo tendiendome una cajita de terciopelo, al abrirla, vi qué eran unos aretes de zafiro azul muy hermosos

-Esme son muy hermosos, pero no puedo..

-Eran de la abuela de Edward- dijo tomando uno y poniendoselo en la oreja- Han pasado de generacion en generacion, y ahora es tu turno.- dijo terminando de ponerme el otro

-Yo no pued, esme..

-Claro qué puedes y debes, ahora serás parte de la familia en unos minutos- no pude contener mis lágrimas y la volví a abrazar.

-Querida no llores, arruinaras el maquillaje- dijo bromeando mientras se limpiaba él rimel qué tenía corrido.

-gracias

-No gracias a ti, solo quiero pedirte un favor más?

-Dime, lo qué sea

-Por favor, haz feliz a mi hijo, y amarlo

cada dia como si fuera él ultimo… y cuidalo mucho.

-Esme, no tienes ni qué pedirlo, eso es lo qué planeo hacer el resto de mi vida.

-Bueno es hora- dijo tomando mi brazo

fin de flashback

Hoy cumpo un año de feliz matrimonio con Edward y le tengo una cena sorpresa preparada.

Ya todo estaba listo, la cena, las velas, él vino. todo, solo faltaba mi esposo.

Cuando dieron las 8:30, me comencé a enojar, cómo se le ocurre llegar tarde el dia de nuestro primer aniversario?

Estaba tan enojada qué me dirigí a la licorera de la casa y me serví una copa de vino tinto más no le tome ni un sorbo, sole me gustaba jugar con él vino, estaba apoyada en la barra cuando lo escuche susurrar.

-siento haber llegado tarde -susurro en mi espalda, mientras qué pasaba un brazo alrededor de mi cintura

-Si?- pregunte con sarcasmo él me dio la vuelta acorralandome entra la barra y su cuerpo, me comenzo a besar de la forma qué hace temblar mis rodillas.- espero qué me lo sepas compensar- dije antes de tomar su rostro entre mis manos besarlo apasionadamente. Subí una de mis piernas a su cintura y él me impulsó, y me sostuvo sobre la barra.

-la cena- rompí el beso

-Hoy quiero comerte a ti- dijo mientras subía las escaleras hasta nuestra habitación

Después de hacer el amor como desquiciados, decidí qué era él momento perfecto para decirle, la sorpresa que he estado guardando, durante 2 semanas.

-Feliz aniversario amor- susurro Edward acariciando mi espalda tiernamente- siento mucho haber llegado tarde, pero tuvimos unos problemas con la sucursal de italia.

Lo bese para qué supiera qué ya no estaba enojada con el.

-está bien pero qué no se te vaya a hacer tarde cuando- tomé su mano y la lleve a mi pequeño vientre- lo lleves a la escuela.- sentí como Edward se quedó estático, oh no mi peor pesadilla se hizo realidad- Edward?-pregunté con voz temblorosa.

Sentí cómo retiró su mano de mi vientre y se puso de pie en total silencio, tomó un Short del cajón de pijas y se lo puso, después tomó una camiseta y me la puso

-qué estás haciendo?- pregunté cuando me tomo en brazos.

-tenemos qué hablar- dijo secó, mis lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas.

Entramos al estudio, él se sentó del otro lado de mi, sentía como si me hubieran llamado a la oficina del director.

-calmate Isabella.-me tendió su pañuelo el cual acepte con las manos temblorosas.- cómo pasó esto?-pregunto, arque una ceja- bueno no me refería a eso ya se como paso, y los anticonceptivos?

-yo, los he estado tomando cómo me los receto la dra. Pero al parecer fallaron

-desde cuándo lo sabes?

-estás enojado?- pregunté

-contestame y después yo te contesto.

-hace un par de semanas me mare en la escuela y fui a la enfermería, después mi ciclo se retraso y me hice una prueba casera qué dio positivo.

-por qué no me dijiste?

-por qué quería qué fuera especial, estás enojado?

-claro qué estoy enojado- no pude contener un sollozo-, pero no contigo- aclaro- , si no conmigo

-por qué?-pregunte sorprendida

-cómo fui tan idiota como para no darme cuenta?, Pensé que un retraso de 2 semanas era normal.

-cómo?- pregunté confundida- tu tu… monitoreas mi ciclo?-pregunte sonrojada.

-por supuesto que sí mi vida, todo lo qué tiene qué ver contigo.

-estás enojado? Dime la verdad no tengas en cuenta mis sentimientos-pregunte con miedo, debo saber qué opina de verdad.

-bella- suspiró- jamás me enojarme contigo- se levantó y tomó mis manos entre las suyas. Cariño, , soy tuyo Y yo seré tuyo .. , recuerdas- mi mente viajo a nuestra boda

Flashback

La cerimonia parecía no tener fin, _o quizás solo se qué no puedes esperar ni un minuto más para ser suya frente a todos._

-Los votos- dijo él juez, concentré toda mi atención en Edward, pues decidimos escribir nuestros propios votos matrimoniales.

-Edward soy tuya. Y yo seré tuya hasta que las estrellas caigan del hasta que todos los ríos se sequen. En otras palabras, hasta que muera.- no pude contener mis lágrimas de alegría al verlo tan feliz - siempre he sido tuya. Y yo seré tuya hasta que el sol ya no brille

Me quedaré aquí a tu lado

Haz mi mejor esfuerzo para mantenerte a salvo, satisfecha, y en el mundo puede los días, me oirás decir qué soy tuya y qué te amo.- después le colocó el anillo en su dedo- soy tuya.Y seré tuya hasta que dos y dos sean tres. Tuya hasta que las montañas se desmoronen hasta el mar. Cariño, soy tuya

Hasta que a los poetas se les acaben las rimas. En otras palabras, hasta la eternidad.

-isabella,Amo la luz en tus ojos y la oscuridad en tu corazó que somos clásicos juntos como el oro amamos. No tengo nada más que amor por ti, trataré de enamórate más cada día,tu eres, tan difícil de encontrar, por que eres solo para mí.

De rodillas, siempre te seguiré

Te lo prometo hasta el fin de los tiempos- tomó el anillo y lo puso en mi dedo.

Fin flashback

-Entonces si no estás enojado qué hacemos aquí y por qué me sacaste la habitación así?

-Estamos aquí para hacer una cit.- dijo tomando el teléfono

-Cita?

-mañana iremos a ver a la dra. Lee- habló con la doctora y agendar la cita- bien ahora señora Cullen debe alimentarse.- me cargó otra vez

-te cuento un secreto- le susurre al oído, él asintió- se caminar y además me encanta hacerlo- él solo se rio, pero no me bajo

-Yo te cuento otro?- asenti- Te amo

-Y yo a ti

FIN


End file.
